Love Travels Far - rewritten
by Crazy Narnia Fangirl
Summary: A fan from the year 2013 gets the chance of a life time when she goes to Narnia. While there she befriends the Kings and Queens of Old and goes on an adventure with them to help the Prince reclaim his throne. With help from Their Majesties can she find her courage and bravery to help Narnia? How will the Prince react when he sets his eyes on her? Read and find out. Caspian/OC
1. The prince escapes

**Welcome to my fan fiction. Yes, this a Caspian/OC fan fiction; I thought there are not enough fan fictions about Caspian/OC and had to do something about it. This fan fiction is based off of my day dreams, which I make sure; do not stray from my mind. I put a lot of work into this so please be nice**

**Disclaimer: I am not the amazing genius/writer C.S. Lewis, so no I don't own _The Chronicles of Narnia_.**

* * *

High in the night sky the stars Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace, were passing over each other. It was truly a rare event, for its last occurrence had to be traced back to two millenniums ago. At the same time in the Telmarine Castle, Lady Prunaprismia was giving birth.

"Towels," said the head midwife to the other midwives.

Prunaprismia gave one final push, and a baby's cry was heard. The head midwife wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed the small child to its mother's open arms. Holding her baby close, Prunaprismia relaxed against the many pillows behind her.

Not too long after the birth, a Telmarine guard walked into a room where another man was leaning against the window, looking at the sky.

"Lord Miraz, you have a son," the guard said.

Lord Miraz gave out a big sigh of relief. "The heavens have blessed us. You know your orders…" Miraz turned his head a bit to look at the guard. "General Glozelle."

"Yes, my Lord," General Glozelle replied, a bit shaken at what Miraz was having him do.

As the General left Miraz looked back out into the night sky.

* * *

A figure draped in black walked in the dark halls of the castle. He opened the bedchamber doors to where the Prince was sound asleep. The man pulled back the curtains and put his hand over the prince's mouth, making him wake up in fright. Once the prince realized it was his Professor, he calmed down.

The prince removed his Professor's hand from over his mouth. "Five more minutes," he whispered, patting the Professor's hand and turning to the side, thinking his Professor had awakened him for their nightly stargazing.

"You will not be watching the stars tonight, my Prince." At his Professor's words the prince looked at him curiously. "Come. We must hurry." Without another word the prince got out his bed and followed his tutor, towards the wardrobe.

"Professor, what is going on?" The prince asked rather nervously, as he was pulled into his wardrobe.

"Your aunt has given birth: to a son." What the Professor said had made the Prince's jaw drop slightly, and eyes go wide. "Come." The Professor ushered when he heard noise coming from the outside the door. The prince hurried in, closing the wardrobe doors, but not all the way shut. This way he could see what was going to happen.

General Glozelle and several other guards came in carrying crossbows; circling the bed. The general gave a silent signal telling his team to start shooting at the bed. The prince's hawk started making noises once the shooting started. Only once they finished shooting did they realize the bed was empty. General Glozelle was displeased with this. He turned his attention to the wardrobe; he reloaded his crossbow and opened the doors: nothing.

"Search the castle." He commanded his men.

* * *

The Professor led the way to the armory. The prince checked behind him to see if they were being followed, and found no one. Hurriedly, the prince got his brigandine, sword, and the Professor put a cloak on his back. Once on his horse, Destrier, the Professor bade his pupil goodbye. "You must make way for the woods."

"The woods?" The young prince repeated.

"Yes, they will not follow you there." The old Professor nodded in confirmation. "It has taken me many years to find this." He handed his student something wrapped in cloth. "Do not use it except at your greatest need."

"Will I ever see you again?" The prince questioned urgently.

"I dearly hope so my prince. There is so much more I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change." The Professor sighed.

"Close the drawbridge!" one of the guards in the courtyard shouted.

"Now go." The Professor patted the horse and watched as the prince hurried away anxiously.

As soon as the prince got out of the stables, guards were yelling, "Halt! Halt!"

The prince merrily took one the guards' spears and threw it into a pit of fire near the gate. He heard fireworks going off and stopped Destrier.

"A son! A son! Lady Prunaprismia has this night given Lord Miraz a son!"

The prince noticed guards rushing towards him and he urged his horse forward into a vast open field. He entered the woods with ease, and so did the General, but the guards on the other hand stopped a few feet away from it.

"Which of you superstitious old women wants to spend the night in a cell?" The General tried to sound as manly as he could.

At this, the other guards rode into the woods, and the wild chase continued. The prince got to a river, Beruna: upon stepping into the water Destrier started having trouble swimming in the cold water. About halfway through the water the guards emerged from the woods. The guards, however, did not have as much luck as the prince did, seeing as a few guards fell off their horses into the cold water.

The prince looked behind him to see if they were still chasing after him. When he turned around he had but a second before his forehead connected with a low tree branch making him fall off from Destrier's back. His foot was still in the stirrup which meant he was being dragged on the forest floor by his horse.

Groaning in frustration and pain he untangled his foot from the gear, and Destrier galloped out of sight. Taking a minute to catch his breath, he sat up, looking around. He turned his head at the sound of a door opening, frightened at the sight.

"He's seen us." It was a dwarf who spoke as the prince turned to look at his sword, and the dwarf advanced towards him with a smaller sword.

Then the dwarf noticed something on the ground: a horn, and then he signaled to his companion. "Take care of him."

The other dwarf strode towards the prince and in reply the prince grabbed the horn he was equipped with, causing the startled dwarf to yell, "No!"

It was too late. The dwarf had to take action, and so he knocked the Prince out decisively.

**~England~**

A man in his car honked his horn at a young girl, Lucy, who was trying to cross to street. "Mind yourself, love!"

"I'm sorry!" Lucy, flushing, apologized embarrassedly.

Meanwhile at a news stand an older girl was reading a newspaper. A young boy approached her nervously, and attempted to initiate conversation with her. "You go to Saint Finbar's?"

"That's right." She answered with a slight smile her face.

"I go to Hendon House. Across the road. I've seen you… sitting by yourself." He awkwardly chuckled. At this, her smile left her face.

"Yes, well, I prefer to be left alone." _Please leave me alone, _she thought.

"Me too." The boy didn't seem to pick up on the sigh the girl gave. "What's your name?"

The girl flicked to another page on the broadsheet. "Phyllis." She replied monotonously, clearly not interested.

"Susan!" Lucy panted, bolting towards the girl who was her sister. "You better come quickly."

Susan gave one last look at the boy and set her paper down, grabbing her belongings. She and her sister ran across the road carefully to the railroad station. What they didn't notice was a beautiful lion statue seated a few yards away.

Once arriving at the station, they saw a crowd shouting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Upon looking into the area where the fighting was happening, a blonde boy, Peter, along with other boys, looked rather furious. Once Peter set his eyes on his sister Susan she gave him a disgusted look. Lucy was pushed aside and looked to see who it was. "Edmund," Lucy cried out for her older brother.

Once in the 'arena' Edmund jumped onto a boy causing a few others to fall over. Peter was pushed near the train tracks, while the boy who tackled him forced his head down and another boy kicked him in the gut. Some passersby whistled, but when the guards arrived at the scene, the fight halted and the spectators fled.

"Act your age." A guard admonished Peter.

_If I did, you'd be in for a shocker,_ Peter thought, still bitter from the fight.

* * *

"You're welcome," Edmund sulked, sitting down.

"I had it sorted," Peter said, getting up from his seat.

"What happened this time?" Susan asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"He bumped me," Peter stated indignantly.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"No! After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." Peter crossed his arms, trying to justify his actions.

"Really? Is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan snorted.

"I shouldn't have to. Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter frowned.

"We are kids." Edmund reminded.

"Well, I wasn't always." Peter stopped pacing back and forth and took his seat. "It's been a year. How long does He expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time we accept that we live here now." Susan stated. "It's no use pretending any different – oh, no." Susan caught sight of the boy from the news stand. "Pretend you're talking to me."

"We are talking to you," Edmund snorted.

"Ow!" Lucy yelped, jumping her spot on the bench.

"Quiet, Lu," Susan whispered harshly.

"Something pinched me!" Lucy defended.

"Hey! Stop pulling," Peter warned, standing up.

"I'm not touching you." Edmund shot back.

"Would all of you just…" Susan couldn't finish her sentence, because a train passed by really quickly and she looked around tensely to see that other people on the platform did not seem to realize what was happening. "What is this?"

"It feels like magic," Lucy said in a pitch higher than usual.

"Quick! Everyone hold hands," Susan instructed.

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund scooted away from Peter.

"Just…" Peter scowled at his younger brother, grabbing his hand anyway.

The Pevenises watched as the walls of the station started ripping away like paper, like how the posters on the walls were falling off. Lucy's hat was blown away. Then the train was gone. Out of sight. And the four children realized they were somewhere else.

Tentatively, they walked out from a cave and into the light, finally letting go of each other's hands. Lucy turned her attention towards her siblings and they did the same. Lucy and Susan shared a smile, giggling as they ran towards the water.

"Shame you're not as quick as me, Ed!" Peter yelled playfully running after his sisters. "Last one in's a rotten egg."

* * *

Lucy frolicked in the water when Susan was shouting at Edmund. "Edmund. Ed? Ed!"

"What is it?" Peter inquired, frowning slightly.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund was frowning too.

"Well, where do you think?" Peter shrugged.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." At this they all looked at where Edmund pointed, but Lucy noticed someone else on the beach.

"Who's that?" Lucy diverted her siblings' attention to the figure on the beach that was also looking at the ruins. "Is that a girl?"

* * *

**Here is it. The first chapter to the rewritten version of **_**Love Travels Far**_**. Big frickin thank you to PopRockShawty for Beta reading, and making it even better for me.**

**Love, **

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxo  
Co-written by PopRockShawty.**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out PopRockShawty's stories (this chick is frickin awesome btw). Also, don't forget to read "Love Has Dreams" (it's pretty important to the story).**


	2. Meeting the Pevensies

**Disclaimer: I am not the amazing genius/writer C.S. Lewis, so no I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Please review and no flames but constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

**~Telmarine Castle | Third person POV~**

Prunaprismia turned the corner and a smile came on her face when she saw her husband holding their newborn son on the balcony. She walked forward and set the baby blanket she was holding on a nearby chair. Once she got to her husband she kissed his shoulder somewhat startling him, he looked back and saw her.

"Showing your son the kingdom?" she asked.

Miraz chuckled. "Just getting some air. But you're right. He should see it. If he's to rule it someday." As he said this he moved his child to the other side of his arms.

"Where is Caspian? I thought he would be here," Prunaprismia questioned. Before he could answer the general and his men came into the courtyard: drawing some attention. General Glozelle looked up to Miraz. He noticed they had the Prince's horse, Destrier, with a body wrapped in a cape.

Miraz handed Prunaprismia their baby and said, "I think we will see him soon enough." With that he left to the stables, leaving his wife looking at him curiously.

When he got to the stables he started for Destrier's saddle, which held the cape covered body.

"Wait! Wait, my Lord. It's not what you think," the General shouted to Miraz, stopping him a few feet away from the saddle.

"Then what is it?" Miraz asked, eyeing his subordinate fishily.

"We're not exactly sure." At this he signaled the solider near Destrier to lift up the cape.

Upon doing so Miraz stepped back and gasped, "Impossible."

~In the council room of the castle~

"I warned this council when it put its trust in Lord Miraz... there would be consequences," Lord Sopespian spoke to those who were in the council room. Many chairs in the room were empty, one including the Telmarine throne.

"No. We can't accuse the Lord Protector without proof," said Lord Donnon.

"How long are going to hide behind that excuse? Until every chair in this chamber is empty?" Lord Scythley said. Right after he spoke the council room doors opened, revealing Miraz.

"Lords of the council, my apologies for being late," he said walking to his chair. "I wasn't aware we were in session."

"No doubt you were otherwise occupied," Lord Sopespian said, once Miraz was in his seat.

"My Lord?" Miraz questioned.

"Ever since the death of Caspian the Ninth, you've behaved as if you were king." Lord Scythley stood up. "Now it seems that from behind his walls even Prince Caspian has gone missing."

"My deepest condolences, Lord Miraz," Lord Sopespian stated. "Imagine, losing your nephew, the rightful heir to the throne, on the very night your wife has blessed you with a son." His words caused some Lords to mutter.

"Thank you, Lord Sopespian. Your compassion is a boon in this troubled time." Sarcasm was ever-present in Miraz's words.

"I trust you can tell us how such a tragedy could have occurred." At Lord Sopespian's words General Glozelle came into the room, silently telling Miraz he was ready.

Miraz stood up from his seat. "That is the most disturbing news of all." He walked closer to the Telmarine throne. "Our beloved Caspian was abducted..." the other Lords started muttering. "By Narnians." His words made the Lords laugh.

"You go too far, Miraz," Lord Scythley shouted. "You expect us to stand by while you blame such a blatant crime on fairy tales?"

Miraz raised his arms signaling the general who opened to door. At the sight of the dwarf some Lords stood up and many started muttering, almost all were shaken.

"We forget, my lords… Narnia was once a savage land. Fierce creatures roamed free." The two guards that held the dwarf placed him in the middle of the council room. Miraz stopped right in front of him. "Much of our forefathers' blood was shed to exterminate this vermin…" He pointing to the dwarf. "Or so we thought. But while we've been bickering amongst ourselves... they've been breeding like cockroaches under a rock! Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to strike!" At his last sentence, Miraz slapped the dwarf hard across his face.

"And you wonder why we don't like you," muttered the dwarf.

Miraz clenched his fists. "Well, I intend to strike back. Even if I have to cut down the entire forest, I assure you I will find Prince Caspian and finish what our ancestors began."

**~OC's POV~**

I couldn't comprehend what just happened. The windows in my room suddenly opened to an extremely powerful gust of wind entered my room. I shrieked in fear and fast as I could dropped down, covering the back of my neck with my hands. I didn't want anything to hit me, and it was the smartest thing I could think of. A few seconds passed and it sounded as if the wind had stopped, but almost as if they didn't. I figured it was safe to get up, so that's what I did. As I sat up I took note I was in shadows, and the ground hasn't the hard carpet floor of my room, it was sand.

"What?" I mumbled to myself, as I handle the soft sand in my hands.

I looked up and saw four silhouettes. I immediately tensed up like a deer in the headlights, I started praying to God they didn't hear and/or see me. They started walking out of the cave, and once they started running I calmed down.

_Funny, that reminds me of the scene in Prince Caspian._ My eyes went wide at my thought. _Could it be? Was I in the land I loved so much more than Earth?_

I quickly got to my knees and dusted them off. I went to cave entrance the four possible Pevensies left from. Staying in the shadow, which was a bit chilly, I looked as the four possible Pevensies played in the water. It was just like the scene in the movie.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," I inquired out loud.

"Indeed it is not," a voice replied, making me jump. I looked behind me and nobody was there, but they could be hiding in the shadows.

"Who said that? Come out where I can see you," I ordered whoever was in the shadows.

"I'm speaking to you in your mind, dear one," the voice stated. That voice sounded truly… powerful. Not sure if that was the right word for the voice. Only one voice in the Narnia series was considered truly powerful.

"Aslan?" I asked.

"Tis I."

I was seriously confused, since when could Aslan talk to people in their minds? "Why are you talking to me in my mind?"

"I only talk to a select few in their minds, you being one of them," Aslan stated. "And it is not your time to see me."

"Oh," I mumbled. "Please tell you're different from the movies." I loved how the movie did Aslan, but I doubted they could capture the real likeness of the Great Lion. I still liked the movie Aslan none the less.

"Much different."

I beamed. I looked back at the Kings and Queens of Old; they still played in the water. "What am I doing here?" I knew Aslan only brought people to Narnia for a reason, with me being here there must be a reason.

"You'll find out soon enough, but now you must introduce yourself to Their Majesties."

"Okay." I was a bit shaken at the idea of talking to people, in general, but these were four of Narnia's greatest monarchs.

"You must not directly reveal what you know of Narnia," He instructed. "They'll come to understand why very soon."

"Or something very bad will happen to Narnia?" I knew full well if you told someone of the future it could affect the future.

"Indeed," He sighed. "Do not be frightened, for I am with you."

"I know." I held the cross pageant around my neck in my hand for comfort.

I could somehow feel Him leave my mind. That's when I knew it was time to leave the cave, for the Pevensies would soon stop playing in the water.

I shielded my eyes as I walked out the cave and into the sunlight. A part of me felt like taking off my sandals so I could feel the warm sand against my feet. But the idea of getting my feet hurt from the warmth of the sand, and sand in general made me keep my sandals on. I looked at my clothes and grimaced. No doubt the Pevensies would be for a shocker upon seeing my high-low helm line skirt, and tank top. After all our times are 70 years apart.

I looked up the ruins of Cair Paravel and was saddened. That beautiful castle was gone, and wouldn't be back for many years. I began wondering what it looked like during the Golden Age. To dance in the great hall with fauns, dryads, centaurs, and talking animals. Be in beautiful flowy dresses, and dance with handsome men. What could be better?

"Hello!" a voice said, making me jump. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I turned around to face a girl younger than me. "I'm Lucy Pevensie," she proudly stated. Since she didn't introduce herself as Queen, I decided that it would be more appropriate if I didn't curtsy, or bow, or salute her. "And you are?"

"I'm Lydia. It's nice to meet you, Lucy." I smiled at her.

"Lucy!" I looked to see the other three Pevensies run to us. "Forgive my little sister," Susan continued as she come up to Lucy and I. "She's very friendly." I noticed the two brothers look at each other as they followed her.

I got a good look at the four. They were amazing. Lucy with her blue eyes and brown hair, Edmund with brown eyes and black hair, Susan with her blue eyes and dark brown hair, and Peter with his blue eyes and dirty blond hair. Their eyes were so different from teenagers I'd seen. I could see the 15 years of spending time in Narnia in them. But that wasn't the only thing I noticed. The four actually looked like their real movie ages, instead of the ages the actors/actresses looked when doing the movie. Lucy looked to be 11, Edmund looked to be 13, and Susan looked to be my age, 16, and Peter slightly older. It was kind of sad as they were adults stuck in teenagers' bodies.

"It's okay," I stammered. "It's a good way to break the ice."

"These are my siblings: Peter, Susan, and Edmund," Lucy introduced. "And this is Lydia." She gestured at me.

"Are you from Narnia?" Edmund questioned.

"Oh, no," I replied. My palms were already sweating, and my heart was beating like crazy. It'll be a relief when they're done asking me questions, and we start going to the ruins.

"Archenland?" Peter asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Then where are you from?" Edmund queried.

"The United States." I answered after taking a deep breath.

"America?!" Peter asked loudly. "Is that how they dress there?"

"Peter," Susan shushed.

I looked down at my clothes, and back up at the four. "Yeah, if you're from the year 2013," I admitted. Peter and Edmund's jaws dropped slightly, Susan's eyes went wide, and Lucy looked unmoved.

"You're from the future?" Edmund questioned.

"Impossible," Peter said before I could reply. "It was 1941 when we left Earth, which was only a few minutes ago!"

"Nothing's impossible, Peter." At my words he looked taken aback. I grinned slightly at his reaction.

"So what do you know of Narnia?" Edmund asked, frowning slightly.

"Quite a lot, actually." I said slowly.

"How?" Susan pressed on.

"Eh…" I scratched my head nervously. "Aslan."

"Do you mean to say you've seen Aslan before?" Susan questioned curiously.

"Well I haven't had the honor of seeing Him with my very eyes yet, but He has reached out to me in my mind." I answered frankly.

"Could you actually… you know, tell us what's going to happen? Like why we're here, and what we're supposed to do, et cetera? I believe Aslan wouldn't bring us here without a good reason." Peter said to me.

I sighed, biting my lip. "Here's the catch: Aslan told me that I mustn't tell you of what's going to happen, in spite of my knowledge. I'm sorry. I truly am. I wish I could tell you what I know, so that we could stop bad things from happening and whatnot, but I wouldn't dare disobey the Great Lion, for the consequences would be dire and I trust that none of us would want to have to feel His wrath."

"Well," Lucy shrugged. "That's a pity."

"It is, indeed, and I apologize for it. As far as I know, however, I can… subtly… implicitly… indirectly hint at what might possibly happen… so if you believe me, we can save ourselves from potentially catastrophic dangers." I counter-offered. "I suppose that's the best I could do. The least I could do, really. I don't know what Aslan sent me here for either, but I think maybe He'd want us to discover it on our own."

"That's good. At least you won't completely be unhelpful." Susan agreed.

"And whenever my service is required, I shall provide it unreservedly." I added.

"Right then. I say we go wander around up there. It could give us some clues." Edmund pointed. "Come on, there must be a way up."

"I'm not going to ask you give tell us exactly what is going to happen, but you can assist us in a different way. How about you tell us honestly, would we be wasting our time if we search up there?" Peter turned to me.

"I would say that you would be on the right track, in fact." I smiled. They were great sovereigns, I was sure. They understood there was nothing any of us could do about Aslan's instructions to me, but they were going to make the best out of what they have at hand. And I was going to gladly aid them in any way I could, without angering the Great Lion.

After a few minutes we found a stone staircase. It wasn't completely intact but still useable. With a little trouble and help from the boys we were able to get to where it was easier to walk. Peter walked ahead of us, Lucy and I were next to each other, and Susan was behind us followed by Edmund.

"I like you, Lydia," Lucy said with a big smile. "You seem very interesting. You can call us by our nicknames if you want."

"Thank you, Lu. You seem very interesting too." I leaned in closer to her. "Don't tell the others but you're my favorite."

"I heard that!" Ed shouted from behind us. Was it weird I could feel the start of a beautiful and crazy friendship between us?

"Good!" I replied.

Once we got to the top it was much easier to walk. Peter reached for an apple at the apple tree nearby and rubbed it against his shirt.

"Lu," he said throwing the apple her way.

"Thanks," she replied. I began wondering how those apples tasted. I figured Narnia food tasted better than Earth food. But I didn't feel like getting an apple to taste them, seeing as I wasn't hungry at the moment, though I was thirsty after that walk.

"Does anyone still have their sandwiches?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I left mine in my bag, and I left my bag in the train station, and I left the train station in England." Peter said in a matter-of-fact tone and I giggled at his words.

Once we got closer to a nearby area Peter and Edmund went up some nearby stairs, Susan stayed on the ground looking around, and Lucy and I went to what looked to be a balcony.

"I wonder who lived here," Lucy stated turning around. I, however, still looked over at the beautiful sea.

There was a small pause for a while. "I think we did," I heard Susan say. I turned around and followed after Lucy.

We all gathered around Susan. "Hey, that's mine. From my chess set." Edmund stated.

"Which chess set?" Peter wondered.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, now did I?" As Edmund said this Susan handed him the piece.

"How does one have a gold chess set?" I inquired. Edmund shrugged his shoulders.

"It can't be," Lucy mumbled, and started running towards a different area. Peter ran past me to his younger sister, and Susan, Edmund, and I shared a look before running after them.

"What is it?" Peter questioned when they got to the dais. I started on the ground, thinking it was best.

"Don't you see?" Lucy inquired.

"What?" Clearly Peter was confused.

"Imagine walls," Lucy said as she placing her sibling into their spots of what was left of their thrones. "And columns, there." Pointing to what would be a column "And a glass roof." Bringing her hand up to the sky. It took a minute for the four to realize. I looked away from them. It always hurt watching this scene.

Peter concluded sadly. "Cair Paravel."

* * *

Peter decided we should look around further, to get more information, especially seeing I couldn't provide it. I was going to join them too, so that they would not be misguided. So we walked over to an area where a large boulder was on the ground. My eyes flickered to the stone stature and right away knew where it leaded to.

"Catapults," Edmund kneeled next to the large rock, making everyone but me look at him confused.

"What?" Peter asked.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." I could practically hear the others asking themselves who attacked their castle.

As Edmund stood up, Peter noticed the statue I saw just a few seconds ago. I watched as he walked over to it, Edmund following suit. Soon enough Susan, Lucy, and I were walking over to them as they took some branches off the statue. Peter and Edmund pushed the stone statue out of the way. The Queens and I watched him them in the process. Peter starting tiring at the fragile door with Edmund's pocket knife, and pushed it enough so it was out of the way.

Peter made a small cut in his shirt with the pocket knife, and started tiring at it, he then picked up a twig to tie the ripped piece of shirt around. I knew the others were confused, but I was trying not to laugh. I had seen this scene many times before, and knew the outcome.

"Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" Peter inquired as he handed back the pocket knife to his brother.

"No, but... would this help?" Edmund asked taking out his torch from his bag with a big grin on his face.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner," he rolled his eyes, making Edmund smile, me laugh, and the queens to start grinning. Peter threw the twig to the side.

Edmund went in first, Peter being the gentleman he was directed us ladies to go first, so Susan went in, followed Lucy and myself, leaving Peter in the back. Edmund led the way down the staircase, once we got to where there was sunlight he turned off the torch. I saw Lucy hurry up behind us once we go to ground level. Peter pushed the iron gate forward to let us into the treasure room.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here." Peter awed once he stepped in the area.

Lucy gasped and ran to her chest, and Susan and Edmund went to their chests as well, while Peter and I looked at nearby things.

"I was so tall," Lucy giggled holding up a yellow dress that was too big for her small figure.

"Well, you were older then." Susan said as she held her bow and arrows in her hands. Lucy replied with smiled and put her yellow big dress back in her chest.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger," Edmund said with a helmet too big for him on his head, making his sister and I giggle.

"What is it?" Lucy asked Susan as she dug in her chest.

"My horn. I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back." Susan replied with sadness. Peter looked back at the chest in front of him.

Everyone's attention went to Peter as he lifted up his chest, before doing so he bowed his head a little at his statue. Peter looked in and pick up his magnificent sword, Rhindon, which was laying on the very top of his things. He turned around to face us and drew Rhindon from its sheath. It looked as good as new.

He examined it for a few seconds until he said what was written on its one side. "When Aslan bares His teeth, winter meets its death."

"When He shakes His mane... we shall have spring again." Lucy continued sadly. "Everyone we knew... Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers... they're all gone." She had tears running down her cheeks, and it made my heart ache seeing her so sad.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter stated looking at his younger sister. She nodded in reply.

**~Outside the treasure room while the ladies got dressed | Omniscient POV~**

"Ed, what do you think of Lydia?" Peter asked his younger brother.

"She seems quite a nice person, and rather faithful. Why do you ask?" Edmund said casually.

"I'm asking because I want your opinion and think I may like her more than you and our sisters do."

"Already, Pete? I mean you JUST met her. Come on, High King." Edmund snorted.

"Well," Peter shrugged. "It's just a fancy. And interest. If she feels the same, then we can see where this lead us to."

"Do you believe her?" Edmund pressed on.

Peter titled his head to the side slightly. "Yes and no. There must have been some books on us in the Golden Age that Archenland has, but her clothes are, what I hope, not from this world."

**~Lydia's POV~**

_I wonder what Prince Caspian would think of me when he sees me in this dress, IF he notices me and not Susan_, I thought as I swirled around in my dark forest green dress. It went with an ivory underdress, and had a blue Morning Glory flower on the front. Half of my hair was up in a braid, and my outfit still managed to match the necklace and rings I was wearing before I got here. Susan also gave me a pair of brown suede flat ankle boots. I was given a dagger by Peter that looked a lot like Lucy's, but mine was longer. Though I didn't like the idea of carrying a weapon on my person, Peter persuaded me into doing so, saying it could keep me safe if we got separated and/or there were a dumb beast lurking around. I also was equipped with a small burgundy purse over my shoulder, so that we could collect food and water for supplements.

"Well, we better get to Their Majesties so they don't get mad at us," Susan was set.

"I think they are already mad, Su," Lucy giggled, making me chuckle.

With that Susan led the way back up the stairs out of the treasure room followed by myself and Lucy, but not without closing the iron gate on the way.

"We're back and not dead." Lucy exclaimed.

"Finally! Seriously what takes girls so long to get dressed?" Peter was annoyed.

"Perfection takes time," I stated, causing Susan, Lucy, and Edmund to giggle.

"You look beautiful in that dress, Lydia," Peter complimented.

"You really think so?" I asked, looking down at my dress.

"Why should I lie?" he replied.

After Edmund was done feigning disgust, the two brothers closed the treasure room doors, while the Queens and I collected some fruits, and the two Kings also got some water from the well. Once we done with getting packed Susan suggested we go walk on the shore to see if we could get off the island. We managed to get back down the stone staircase, quicker than before. It was slightly difficult to walk in the sand with a long dress on, but with a bit of help from Edmund I managed.

By the time we got to the other side of the island, I noticed a little boat.

_Trumpkin_, I immediately thought to myself**.**

* * *

**By the way, when this fan fiction was first published (before the rewrite) it was the year 2013. Just in case you were confused. Also, Miraz's scenes felt better in the beginning to show you what happened hours before Lydia and the Pevensies met. (You'll see some chapters where the scenes are in a different order than the movie.) I have pictures of Lydia's clothes and jewelry on my profile.**


	3. The journey begins

**~Third person POV~**

Two Telmarine soldiers silently treaded down the river near the ruins of castle Cair Paravel. One holding a crossbow looking around, the other rowing the boat.

"He won't stop staring at me," the soldier rowing the boat stated, looking at the dwarf near the other soldier's feet.

"So don't look," the other soldier retorted.

"Here's far enough," he said a few seconds later having enough of the dwarf's deploring stare. A scared expression ran across the dwarf's face.

The other soldier put down his crossbow down. Both of them took hold of the dwarf, ready to throw him in the water. Before they could do that an arrow whizzed by and hit the side of the boat. They looked to the nearby shore to see a young girl with a bow in her hands. Two other girls and two other boys, who had their sword drawn, ran forward behind her.

"Drop him," yelled the girl with the bow.

"Crows and crockery!" the dwarf mumbled into the gag.

The two soldiers did as she said and dropped the dwarf into the water. The two boys ran forward, the soldier who was rowing the boat picked up the crossbow. The girl saw this and hit an arrow into his chest. The other soldier dove into the water, utterly intimidated.

**~Lydia's POV~**

"Peter, your sword!" I shouted.

"Here, take it!" he said hurriedly, yanking his belt off and went to diving into the water. I ran forward taking the sword and dusting off the sand and then handed it to Susan.

"Nice shot," I complimented.

"Thanks," she replied.

As we walked close to the waterline Peter came out of the water holding the dwarf, Trumpkin, while Edmund hauled the boat behind him. As Peter set Trumpkin down on the sand Lucy came forward, she took out her dragger and cut the ropes around Trumpkin's hands. Once they were cut the dwarf pulled at his gag and stated coughing up water, causing Lucy and myself to step back. I figured it was best to stay quiet, so I did. I also moved to Lucy's other side, that way Trumpkin could only see the Pevensies when he figured out it was them.

"'Drop him!'" he shouted as he angrily threw the rope at the sand. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," Susan said taken aback at Trumpkin's words.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help," he yelled, pointing to where he was a minute ago.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter chided.

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" Lucy questioned.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do," Trumpkin replied, freeing himself from the cloth tying him up.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" Trumpkin exclaimed. More like thirteen hundred years, I thought.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy answered with a small chuckle. My eyes flicked to Susan as she handed Peter back his sword.

Trumpkin saw the exchange. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? The four of you? The Kings and Queens of Old?" I noticed he didn't take me into account. That was the case for some people, seeing as I was very quiet.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter held out his hand causing Trumpkin to take a step back.

"You probably could've left off the last bit," Susan said, and smiled.

"Probably," Trumpkin chuckle, making me grin.

"You might be surprised," Peter replied taking Rhindon from its sheath.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy."

"Not me. Him." Peter gesturing to his younger brother.

Edmund smiled and took out his sword from its sheath, while Peter held out Rhindon for Trumpkin to take. As Trumpkin took Rhindon he let it drop to the ground playing helpless. Edmund looked at Peter with a grin on his face, thinking he'd easier beat the dwarf.

Trumpkin took Edmund looking at his brother as an advantage, and stuck Ed's sword with Rhindon. The duel was on. After half a minute, Edmund disarmed Trumpkin, by sending Rhindon flying behind him. Trumpkin went to his knees in defeat.

"Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all," Trumpkin said, looking at the four.

"What horn?" Susan questioned.

"Who are you?" Trumpkin's words brought me out of my thoughts.

_Now he notices me._ "I'm Lydia," I replied, trying to reply loud enough so he could hear.

"Lydia? Have you ever been to Narnia before?"

"No, this is my first time." In a matter of speaking. "Why do you ask?"

"Why, your star, of course." Trumpkin frowned at me.

"What do you mean?" I didn't have to see my face to know confusion was written all over it.

"You have a star in the night sky that tells us Narnians all about you." Trumpkin rolled his eyes, scowled, then explained as concisely as he could. My eyes widened once he said this. I stepped towards Trumpkin and knelt down to his level and motioned for him to lean in; which he did.

"Does the star tell of my disorder?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded in reply. I looked to Their Majesties. "Please, don't tell them." Gesturing to the Kings and Queens that had curious looks on their faces. "I want to tell them when the time is right."

"Understandable. One more question. Do you have knowledge of Narnia?" Trumpkin continued gruffly.

"Yes I do." I answered candidly.

"Ah, prophecies. You're the girl from a prophecy. Reckon ya didn't know it yourself, aye?" Trumpkin asked, and the befuddled look on my face answered his question. "Here's how it goes: _In dark time a beacon of light will come forth, restoring Narnia to its Golden glory, in the fulgor that knowledge is kept as secrets must be._"

"No wonder you can't tell us a single thing about what you know. This is problematic." Peter scoffed. "Anyway, can we just get back to the topic at hand? It's not like we have forever."

"Who has my horn?" Susan questioned.

"Prince Caspian has your horn."

"Who's Prince Caspian?" Ed asked

"He's the Telmarine Prince," Trumpkin explained. "Who else do ya think?"

"Where did you last see him?" Lu asked.

"At the Shuddering Woods," Trumpkin reported.

"I guess that mean we have to make for the Shuddering Woods. Using the boat of course." Ed motioned.

"Good idea, Ed. What is your name by the way?" Lucy asked the dwarf.

"Trumpkin," he replied.

"Very nice to meet you, Trumpkin," she said with a smile, Trumpkin gave a small smile in reply.

"Do we have to go on a boat?" I asked.

"It's the only way off this island, unless you want to swim," Peter said.

"Do you have something against boats?" Edmund asked.

"I get sea sick." I admitted.

"Well, we're going on a river, not a sea." Ed said sardonically.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Edmund. But don't worry; I'll most likely fall asleep before we reach shore," I replied.

Once we got on the boat and the Magnificent King began rowing, it took me only a few minutes and an unhappy stomach before I fell asleep.

**~Shuddering Woods | Omniscient POV~**

The Prince stirred, waking from his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling that had intricate designs on it. He realized he was in a strange place and sat up, putting his legs over the side of the small bed. As he took off his bandages from around his head he heard noises from the other room.

"This bread is so stale," came a voice that belonged to Trufflehunter.

"I'll just get him some soup," came another voice that belonged to Nikabrik. "He should be coming around soon. I don't think I hit him hard enough."

The Prince silently moved from the bed to the opening of the small bedroom.

"Nikabrik, he's just a boy!" Trufflehunter sighed.

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy," Nikabrik grumbled. "You said you were gonna get rid of him."

The Prince looked into the room and was startled.

"No. I said I'd take care of him. We can't kill him now. I just bandaged his head. It would be like murdering a guest."

"How do you think his friends are treating their guest?" Nikabrik said mentioning their friend Trumpkin.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It's not the boy's fault."

At this the Prince made his presence known by running out the small bedroom, causing the badger to drop the tray in his hands. But before he could get to the door Nikabrik threw a chair in the way, and blocked the Prince with his sword in hand. The Prince backed up and grabbed the nearby fire picker and mini duel between the two started.

It stopped when Trufflehunter started shouting, "Stop! Stop! Hold it. No, no!"

"I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance," the dwarf protested.

"You know why we can't!" Trufflehunter reiterated.

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him," the Prince said, pointing at the badger.

"We can't let him go. He's seen us." Nikabrik swung his sword again making the Prince fall on the little stairs.

"That's enough, Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?"

Nikabrik grimaced at the badger's words.

"And you," Trufflehunter said to the Prince. "Look what you made me do. I spent half the morning on that soup." The badger picking up the bowl and tray from on the floor.

"What are you?" the Prince questioned.

"You know, it's funny that you would ask that. You think people would know a badger when they saw one," the badger replied walking into the little kitchen.

"No. No, I mean... you're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct," The Prince said innocently.

"So sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik went to the small table and set his sword down on it.

"Here you go. Still hot," Trufflehunter said as he putting a bowl of soup on the table.

"Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik inquired.

"I'm not a soldier," the Prince quickly stated, standing up and looking regal. "I am Prince Caspian. The Tenth."

"What are you doing here?" Nikabrik asked confused.

"Running away." The two Narnians shared a look at this. Prince Caspian walked towards the fire place put the fire picker back in the holder. "My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own." He looked into fire sadly, realizing why he was still alive, so far.

"Well, that changes things," the dwarf badger said.

"Means we don't have to kill you ourselves," the dwarf replied.

"You're right," Prince Caspian began walking to his armor near the door.

"Where are you going?" Trufflehunter inquired.

"My uncle won't stop until I am dead," Prince Caspian answered putting his brigandine on.

"But you can't leave. You're meant to save us. Don't you know what this is?" Trufflehunter inquired holding the ivory horn that once belonged to Queen Susan the Gentle.

**~O~**

The Kings and Queens of Old, Trumpkin, and Lydia rowed silently in the water. Like she said before getting on the boat, Lydia was fast asleep leaning against the boat.

"They're so still," Lucy commented, looking up at the trees.

"They're trees. What'd you expect?" Trumpkin said dully.

"They used to dance," Lucy remarked quietly.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded," Trumpkin explained. "Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy frowned.

"Aslan?" Trumpkin snorted. "Thought He abandoned us when you lot did."

At his words Peter to stop rowing to look at him. "We didn't mean to leave, you know."

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin retaliated.

"Get us to the Narnians... and it will," Peter replied, before he started rowing the boat again, going a little faster this time.

**~Lydia's POV~**

I opened my eyes to see Peter looking at me. I wondered why the High King of Narnia was looking at me, before remembering Aslan sent me here. I lifted my head and looked around us. Still on the water, but I see the shore just ahead of us. After what felt like forever, but really just five minutes, of quietly rowing we finally got to the shore. I right away looked in the direction of where I knew something would happen, and saw something big and black move. I was instantly scared, knowing I couldn't do anything.

"Hello there." At Lucy's words we stopped getting the boat on the shore, and looked up to see her talking to a black bear. The bear grunted and rose on its hind legs. My palms began sweating.

"It's all right. We're friends," she said, as she got closer to the bear. The bear went back on its fours, steadying itself to charge at her.

"Don't move, Your Majesty," Trumpkin said as calmly as he could. Lucy turned around with a curious look on her face, and turned back just in time to see the bear run towards her. Lucy started running towards us as fast she could.

"Stay away from her!" Susan shouted to the bear, with her bow and arrow at the ready. I saw Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin run fast to the boat to their things. I wondered how I could protect myself if the bear came over here, and quickly remembered I had a dagger. I quickly drew it and held it at my side with a very shaky hand.

Lucy soon slipped on her skirts and fell on the rocks. "Shoot, Susan! Shoot!" Edmund shouted.

The bear went to its high legs above Lucy, causing her to scream loudly. Before the bear could do anything an arrow shot him in the chest. Lucy quickly turned around to see a surprised Susan, with her arrow still in her bow. We looked behind her to see Trumpkin with his bow, but not an arrow.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked.

"I suspect he was hungry," Trumpkin answered, as he walked to Lucy. Peter, Edmund, and myself ran forward as well.

Peter quickly got to his little sister, and helped her to her feet, all while pointing his sword at the bear. I walked next to Edmund and held onto his arm. I realized this was the closest I've been to a bear (for now), and finally realized how big they were. I've seen documentaries and pictures and some at the zoos, but the real thing is so much different.

"Thanks," Lucy said to Trumpkin.

"He was wild," Edmund stated, while Trumpkin poked at the bear with his bow.

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter shook his head.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough. That's what you become." Trumpkin replied, while bringing his dagger out and kneeling next to the bear. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

As Trumpkin cut into the dead bear, Lucy cried into her older brother's arm. I, however, turned around and walked back to the boat. I could stand seeing a lioness attack a zebra on television, but real life and being close to it was another thing. The other's soon joined me and we waited until Trumpkin was done getting bear meat, something I knew I wasn't going to eat.

**~In the woods | Omniscient POV~**

Prince Caspian was walking in the woods, while behind him Nikabrik and Trufflehunter were trying not to make noise. The Prince had enough of this and said, "I can hear you." At this Trufflehunter came from around a tree while Nikabrik tried to hide himself with no success.

"I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens." Trufflehunter was trying to reason with him but the Prince was on a mission so he returned to his walking. "Fine! Go then! See if the others will be as understanding!"

"Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs." Nikabrik said. Upon hearing the word minotaurs the Prince stopped in his tracks and turned to face them.

"Minotaurs? They're real?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, and very bad-tempered," Trufflehunter said.

"Yeah, not to mention big," said Nikabrik.

"Huge," said Trufflehunter. Once he said this, the three started walking again.

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" the Prince asked.

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do."

"What about Aslan?" It was Trufflehunter and Nikabrik's turn to stop in their tracks sharing a look.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik questioned.

"Stories." Caspian shrugged.

"Wait a minute. Your father told you stories about Narnia?" asked Trufflehunter.

"No, my professor, he…" He didn't want to continue that sentence it was too hard for him to say. "Listen, I'm sorry," he said walking past them. "These are not the kind of questions you should be asking." Trufflehunter stuck his nose in the air which Nikabrik noticed.

"What is it?" Nikabrik queried.

"Human." Trufflehunter frowned.

"Him?" Nikabrik pointed at Caspian.

"No. Them." All of a sudden Telmarine soldiers came into view armed with crossbows at the ready.

"There they are!" one shouted.

"Run!" So they did even before he said the words. Arrows started flying past whilst the three did their best to dodge them. It wasn't until an arrow lodged it's self into Trufflehunter's leg when they stopped.

"Oh, no." Nikabrik said worried about his friend.

"Wait. I'll go," Prince Caspian said to him before he could run.

"Take it." He said holding out the ivory horn for him to take. "Go! It's more important than I am."

Prince Caspian not wanting to lose the poor badger took the horn and wrapped it on his side not taking his eyes off of a falling Telmarine soldier. Confused at what was going the Telmarines tried again to shoot but another one fell to the ground. Once the horn was on his side a rather confused Prince grabbed the badger and put him over his shoulder.

"Get him out of here," he instructed once he was near the dwarf, handing him the badger.

He turned back around to see more soldiers falling. Confusion still present on his face while he brought out his sword. There was one last Telmarine still on his feet. The soldier scared for his life dropped his crossbow and brought out his sword slashing at the grass.

"Where are you?" A few seconds later he fell to the ground dead.

The thing that had killed the soldiers made for the scared Prince. All of a sudden the thing leaped out of the grass knocking the Prince down, on his back, and sword out of his hand. The Prince looked to see who his attacker was and was very surprised and confused to see a rather large mouse on its hind legs pointing his small rapier at him.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine," the mouse said to a confused Prince.

"You are a mouse," Prince Caspian stated.

The mouse was clearly unhappy at what the Prince had said. "I was hoping for something a little more original. Pick up your sword," he told pointing to the sword with his; the Prince looked back to see his sword a few inches away.

"No, thanks." He shook his head.

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man," the mouse insisted.

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse," Prince Caspian explained.

"I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!" the mouse stated.

"Reepicheep!" Trufflehunter said, causing the attention to go his way. "Stay your blade!"

"Trufflehunter? I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption." The mouse turned to the badger.

"He doesn't. Go ahead," Nikabrik said sardonically.

The badger shook his head. "He's the one who blew the horn." Trufflehunter pointed out.

"What?" Reepicheep said, taken aback.

"Then let him bring it forward." Came a deep voice as four centaurs came out from the forest. "It is for this very reason we have gathered."

**~Lydia's POV~**

"What time is it?" I asked. My feet hurt a bit from all the walking on the rough ground. Edmund was nice enough to lead me around, and I was very glad. I tried my absolute best to keep my complaining to myself, I knew the others wouldn't like it if I let it out, and it would seem I was ungrateful for being here, which I very much wasn't.

"Look at the position of the sun," Trumpkin replied.

"Peter, what time is it?" I tried again.

Peter stopped to look for the sun, as best he could, for the time. "It's… an hour and half before sun down. We should make camp soon."

Soon enough we made camp in a small area. Trumpkin was able to make a small fire, with twigs the Queens and I got. Peter and Edmund put some big rocks around the fire to make sure it didn't spread. After a few more hours – I couldn't be sure, but it sure did feel like hours – the group started to drift off to sleep. I, however, had a hard time going to sleep, perhaps because I wasn't used to being way out of my comfort zone. I kept moving around, trying to get a comfortable position on the hard ground. Aslan must have took pity on me and helped me drift off.

**~Dancing Lawn | Omniscient POV~**

"Kill him!"

"Telmarine!"

"Liar!"

"Murderer!"

Prince Caspian was in the middle of the Dancing Lawn surrounded by numerous Narnians, many wearing a malicious expression on their faces, eager to harm him.

"All this horn proves is they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik shouted indignantly.

"I didn't steal anything." Prince Caspian defended himself.

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?" said a minotaur incredulously.

"Our homes!"

"Our land!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

"You stole Narnia!"

"You hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" the Prince asked.

"Accountable... and punishable," Nikabrik said coming down to ground near the Prince.

"Ha! That is rich coming from you, dwarf," Reepicheep said taking out his rapier. "Or have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" He pointed his sword at the black dwarf. Nikabrik merely moved the rapier away from the annoyed Reepicheep.

"And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians." Nikabrik grumbled.

"Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back," Trufflehunter said, supporting the Prince. "Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" This caused the Narnians to start shouting again. "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king."

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik shouted caused the Narnians to shout again.

"Because I can help you," The Prince spoke up.

"It's a trick!"

"At least hear him out!"

"Beyond these woods, I'm a Prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us." Caspian raised his voice.

"It is true. The time is ripe," Glenstorm spoke. "I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth... to offer us back our freedom."

A jittery squirrel named Pattertwig up in the trees got everyone's attention. "Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" he asked quickly.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals...or dwarves...or centaurs," spoke Prince Caspian. "Yet here you are, in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I..." spoke Glenstorm. "Offer you our swords." He took the initiative and held out his sword, all the other Narnians followed suit unitedly.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly," Reepicheep said bowing before the Prince.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire," said Trufflehunter.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons." Caspian turned to Glenstorm. "I'm sure they will be here soon."

* * *

**Yes, I know I changed the position of some scenes and added one. With this rewrite I'm trying to make the journey more realistic by adding journey time. And I always thought the Pevensies and Trumpkin set up camp after the bear scene, so that's what I did here. I really hope you don't mind.**


	4. The journey continues

**~ Telmarine castle | Omniscient POV ~**

Professor Cornelius walked to his chambers with scrolls in his hands. As he rounded the corner he saw the door open, and was confused. He walked closer and heard rattling coming from inside. He walked into the room and saw Lord Miraz with his back to him, holding a book in his hand.

"You have quite a library, Doctor," Miraz remarked, turning around to face the old man.

"Is there anything particular you seek, my Lord?" Cornelius strode forward to place the scrolls on his desk.

"I think I've already found what I'm looking for..." Miraz replied walking to the desk, "In one of my soldiers!" he seethed, stabbing an arrow into a book.

The Professor took off his glasses, and looked at the arrow, and realized it wasn't just any arrow. It was Queen Susan's. Which was coincidentally stabbed into a book with the Kings and Queens of Old in it. The Professor set his glasses on his table and looked at the red arrow, proud of what it meant. He looked at Miraz with a grin on his face.

Lord Miraz sat down in the Professor's chair and put his feet on top of the table. "What do you know of Queen Susan's horn?" Miraz interrogated.

"It was said to be magical," Cornelius commented.

"Magical?" Miraz raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

"The Narnians believed it could summon their Kings and Queens of Old. At least, such was the superstition." Cornelius shrugged.

Miraz took his feet off the table and stood up. "And what does Caspian know of this superstition?" Miraz questioned, as he walked behind the old man.

"My Lord, you forbade me from mentioning the old tales," Cornelius stated.

"So I did." Miraz half turned to the door, the Professor turned around upon hearing noise. He looked to see General Glozelle and three Telmarine soldiers walking into his quarters.

"I will say this," Cornelius warned. "If Caspian does know of the Deep Magic… my Lord would have good reason to be nervous." Two of the soldiers walked forward and took hold of the old man.

They didn't get far as Miraz stopped them. "Wait! Who is the third Queen the stories do not mention?" Upon hearing these words the Professor looked confused, but he realized who the third lady was.

"If my memory serves me well, my Lord ought to fear her, for she has knowledge of Narnia. And is said to return Narnia to its former glory," Cornelius beamed proudly.

The two soldiers took hold of the old man once again, and walked into the hall, the third watching from behind. As they rounded the corner Lord Sopespian walked down from the nearby staircase seeing Professor Cornelius taken away. Lord Sopespian looked surprised, before turning back and seeing General Glozelle come out of the Professor's chambers.

Lord Sopespian walked up to him and started talking. "First our Prince... now his tutor," he remarked. "If the members of Miraz's own house are not safe, are any of us?"

"Lord Sopespian!" Miraz warned.

"Those are dangerous words, Lord Sopespian," General Glozelle said, nearing Sopespian.

"But these are dangerous times, General," Sopespian said in a quieter voice. "One should choose his words as carefully as he chooses his friends."

"How long until the bridge is finished?" Miraz questioned, as Sopespian entered the room.

"Construction continues on schedule," Lord Sopespian stated.

"That's not good enough. I need my army across that river now," Miraz seethed.

"May I suggest you contribute some of your own men?" Lord Sopespian suggested. "I've only so many at my disposal."

"A fact you'd be wise to remember," he said angrily. "Go to Beruna." Miraz nodded to the General. "Take as many troops as you need. We must get to Caspian before they do." General Glozelle nodded in reply, before leaving the room.

"'They, my lord?" Lord Sopespian questioned.

"It's time you learned your history." Miraz nodded to the book with the arrow sticking out of it. With that he walked out of the room, leaving Lord Sopespian looking at the book with confusion.

**~Lost in the woods somewhere | Lydia's POV~**

It was a new day which meant more hiking to find Prince Caspian. I had a somewhat restless sleep, and woke up last in our little group. It didn't surprise me as I was always the last the wake up, especially when it came to sleepovers. Trumpkin was able to find some nuts, so I had some of them along with some water and an apple. I had no idea what time it was and how long we'd been out hiking, but it was worth it. Narnia, in general, was worth it.

"I don't remember this way," Susan said aloud.

"That's the problem with girls," Peter commented, making me narrow my eyes at him. "You can't carry a map in your heads."

"That's because our heads have something in them," Lucy said with a small chuckle.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place," Susan whispered to Lucy.

"D.L.F?" Edmund inquired from on top a mound we were on.

"Dear Little Friend," Lucy answered with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin asked. Edmund and I chuckled before hoping off the mound and catching up with the others.

"I'm not lost," I heard Peter say to himself from around the corner.

"No," Trumpkin said hoping off a boulder. "You're just going the wrong way."

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush." Peter quickly replied.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin tried again.

"That explains it, then. You're mistaken." Without another word we carried on. Trumpkin was obviously unhappy.

Perhaps an hour or so later we came upon a cliff with River Rush, or should I say Gorge Rush, below us. Peter, Susan, and Lucy looked over the cliff edge while Ed, Trumpkin, and I were a couple of yards away. I was afraid I'd trip and fall over the edge, but that was my small fear of heights (and dying) talking.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper…" Susan started but her elder brother cut her off.

"Oh, shut up," Peter muttered.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked the red dwarf next to him.

"Yeah, falling," replied Trumpkin. _In a matter of speaking, yes,_ I mused.

"Well, we weren't lost," Peter stated, trying to defend himself.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked.

"I'd rather that than walking," Susan answered.

Trumpkin started walking away, with me and Edmund following him. I only got a few steps before remembering Lucy would see the Great Lion.

"Aslan?" Lucy mumbled, I quickly looked to see something move. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there! Don't you see? He's right..." she turned around to see Him again but He was gone. "There," she pointed with disappointment in her tone.

"Do you see Him now?" Trumpkin asked.

Lucy turned back to look at the red dwarf. "I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow Him."

"I'm sure there are many lions in these woods." Peter tried to get his little sister to understand. "Just like that bear."

"I think I know Aslan when I see Him," Lucy insisted.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist," remarked the unfaithful Trumpkin.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy. I ended up looking pretty stupid," Edmund commented.

"Lydia, you saw him right?" Lucy desperately turned to me.

I couldn't bear to look her in the eye. "I'm not sure," I mumbled.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter inquired, looking at the other side.

"Maybe you weren't looking," replied Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Lu." Peter shrugged.

With that Peter and Susan started walking away followed by Trumpkin. Lucy turned back once more just to make sure, before she turned back to face Edmund and me. Edmund gestured from her follow us. All the while I looked at the other side hoping to see the Great Lion again. Was it Him who I saw the tiny bit of? I felt sorry for Lucy, but I couldn't be sure.

**~Beruna~**

As the Pevensies, Trumpkin, and I walked closer to Beruna, a gust of wind blew against some leaves on the ground. Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at was happening. Some leaves started to come up from the ground trying to form a dryad. I looked at it and smiled, as it reminded me so much of the dryad Lucy saw before entering Aslan's camp in the first movie. Before it could fully form it exploded with leaves falling back to the ground. I stepped back with my eyes wide, frightened at what I just saw. Everyone's head turned when the sound of a tree falling was heard. And that's when I think we all realized it, the dryad's tree was cut down.

I could feel a change in our little group's air. It was a mix of fright, and keeping each other safe. As we got closer to Beruna, and out of the tree line, we hid behind some nearby logs. I kept low – just low enough to see the scene before us. I had seen the scene so many times when watching the movie, but the effect the real thing had on me surpassed the film's impact on me.

Thousands of Telmarines were working busily, building a bridge to the same place we're trying to get to. Troops were marching in from the castle. Trees (some holding dryads) were being cut down. I also noticed six Telmarine trebuchets and six ballistas.

I was sweating heavily, afraid someone would see us. We heard the sound of a horse neighing and quickly got ducked, trying our best to not to be seen.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." I vaguely heard Susan whisper.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Trumpkin pull out his bow and an arrow. I put my hand on it, and whispered a "no". Thankfully he didn't. I surveyed the area one last time. I looked at one of the men on his horse, and a shiver ran down my spine at the sight of Lord Miraz. I instantly felt so sorry for Prince Caspian for having to live with his father's murderer for all his life, and never knowing the truth.

I finally came out of my thoughts, quickly and silently moved back into the woods, praying no one would notice us.

**~Beruna | Omniscient POV~**

Miraz, Lord Sopespian, General Glozelle and three other soldiers were at a wagon that was once full of weapons. Three other wagons were also empty of their weapons. It was a result of the night raid Prince Caspian and the Narnians did.

"How much did they take?" asked Miraz.

"Enough weapons and armor for two regiments," General Glozelle answered. "But... there's more," he said lifting the door to the wagon next to them.

"'You were right to fear the woods,'" Miraz said out loud.

"'X'?" Lord Sopespian inquired.

"Caspian. The tenth," Miraz stated.

"I apologize, my lord." General Glozelle said. "The blame is mine."

Miraz nodded. "I know. Tell me, General..." He walked closer to the General, took the sword from his side. "How many men did you lose?"

"None, my lord," General Glozelle answered, though his voice was quivering.

"None?" Miraz repeated.

"They came like ghosts, in the dead of night. We never saw them." The three soldiers behind the General looked down, knowing what Miraz was wanting.

"Then how do you explain your injuries?" The general looked between Miraz and Lord Sopespian, clearly confused. Miraz suddenly hit him hard across the face. The General composed himself and looked down at his hand that had blood in it from Miraz's hard hit. "I asked... how many men were killed during this bloody Narnian attack?" He held out the hilt of the sword. "Of which you were a fortunate survivor. General... how many?" His eyes darted over the General's shoulder to the three soldiers.

General Glozelle took hold of his sword hilt and said, "Three." Satisfied with his answer, Miraz walked away to his horse with Lord Sopespian in tow.

"I apologize, Lord Sopespian. Caspian is not a victim of this savage uprising. He is the instigator." Miraz got up on his horse and said, "It seems Narnia is in need of a new king." With that he rode away.

Lord Sopespian looked back at the general. General Glozelle looked back at the three men he was going to have to kill, just so Miraz can have his fun.

**~ Lydia's POV~**

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked his youngest sister. My palms were sweaty as I was scared of what was going to happen to Lucy. I knew she'd be fine, but it was scary none the less.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups," Lucy retorted. "I don't think I saw Him. I did see Him."

"I am a grown-up." Trumpkin muttered under his breath.

Lucy took a few small steps as she made sure she was in the right spot. "It was right over..." Before she could finish the sentence the earth beneath her gave away and made her fall.

"Lucy!" Susan shouted loudly. We all hurried over to check on Lucy.

"...here," I could somewhat hear from my spot. I knew she was a bit shaken from the sudden fall.

We all followed her down, and as we neared the small river Lucy and Trumpkin were ahead of us. I heard a small noise and saw Trumpkin grab Lucy before she could fall into the water. I smiled. Trumpkin was a good person.

Eventually night fall came after we set up our camps and firewood for the night. Again we had water, apples, and nuts, though Trumpkin was able to find some cranberries.

One by one we all fell asleep under the night sky. I had a somewhat easier time getting asleep. But I had so many questions, and I was in desperate need of a soft bed and warm bath.

**~Omniscient POV~**

"Lucy, are you awake?" Susan asked gently.

"Hmm," Lucy replied.

Susan sat up on her elbow to talk, and look at her sister. "Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" she inquired. Lucy turned to face her sister, putting herself on her elbow as well.

"You believe me?" Lucy asked with her voice hitched.

"Well, we got across the gorge," Susan stated.

"I don't know. Maybe you didn't really want to." Lucy shrugged. Trumpkin silently listened to the two talk.

"You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?" Susan asked.

"I hoped so." Lucy shrugged.

Susan sighed, and lay back down. "I finally just got used to the idea of being in England."

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" Lucy questioned.

"While it lasts." Susan answered.

The Valiant Queen was disappointed at what her sister said and lied back down.

**~Lucy's Dream~**

_Lucy slept peacefully until she heard a small growl. Upon hearing it she opened her eyes, alarmed. She sat up and looked around at the sleeping forms around her, she noticed Lydia moving a bit but she didn't wake. Lucy turned her head, and heard the same growl again. She stood up, grabbing her skirts, and scuttled towards the noise. _

_She walked into an area of the woods that looked as if it was full of life and happiness. A dryad made of flower petals went by Lucy, before going up into the trees and split into two. Lucy kept walking with a big smile on her face, the breeze sweeping across her hair. _

_The two dryads spun around her, before one stopped, and gestured behind the young Queen. As Lucy turned around trees to face the trees, a low growl made them move to form a path for her. She continued forward down the path with a smile on her face._

_"Lucy," she heard a soft voice say._

_"Lucy." The second time she heard it, she ran forward knowing who the caller was. As she rounded the corner she saw Him standing proud and majestic as always._

_"Aslan!" She cheered, sprinting toward to the Great Lion. Once she got to Him, Lucy gave His head a big hug, causing the Great Lion to chuckle. "I've missed you so much!" She stepped back to get a better look at the Great Lion. "You've grown."_

_"Every year you grow...so shall I," explained the Great Lion._

_Lucy smiled at him, before realizing something. "Where have you been? Why haven't you come to help us?" she asked._

_The Lion looked sadly at her. "Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." _

_A twig suddenly snapped, causing the young Queen to wake up._

* * *

**Response to Guest: No, Lydia is not the star from the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. She's just a normal human. The star is just something people of Narnia have, as most Narnians are star gazers.**


	5. Meeting Prince Caspian

**~Lydia's POV~**

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a twig breaking. Fright hit me instantly thinking someone bad was going to happen to us.

"Susan! Wake up!" a voice whispered. It took me a second to realize it was Lucy, and I felt somewhat calmer.

"Certainly, Lu. Whatever you like," Susan replied quietly.

"Lucy," I whispered. I must have scared the Valiant Queen because she quickly turned around.

"Did you have a dream about Aslan too, Lydia?" I shook my head. She had her dream about Aslan, meaning the snapping of the twigs was Prince Caspian and the Narnians he was with.

We heard another twig snap causing Lucy to look in the direction she heard it. "Come on," she whispered to me.

We stood up and started walking to where we heard the twig snap. I knew Lucy thought we were going to see Aslan, and honestly I wanted to see Him too, but I knew it wasn't going to be Him, sadly. I wanted to keep us both safe. I knew Peter would have my head if Lucy wasn't safe. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his siblings. I wished I had brought my dagger along. I didn't want to be defenseless. We got to the area of the forest that I remembered from seeing the movie.

Lucy went up to a tree and said, "Wake up." She examined the tree as it stayed still, and then she came back to my side.

We continued walking and as we rounded the corner we heard a growl. "Aslan?" Lucy inquired rather loudly.

The next thing we knew was a pair of hands sneaked out from behind and covered my mouth and Lucy's, making us panicked. We were pulled down, and that's when we saw who it was: Peter. I calmed down but was still scared since I was taken by surprise. He let go of his hold on us and motioned for us to look. When we did we saw a minotaur that made a noises as he passed by. Lucy and I gasped and went back down. The minotaur was way more intimidating than I had ever expected any creature to be. I looked at Peter who motioned for us to be silent.

He started walking forward to the minotaur in order to kill it, or at least maim it so that it couldn't hurt us like the bear tried to a few days ago. I made sure Lucy was close and we were safe. Peter walked forward taking Rhindon from its sheath. He walked towards the minotaur and that's when someone, Prince Caspian, jumped out of nowhere, hitting his sword against Rhindon. Peter was caught off guard but his senses quickly came back, as Prince Caspian went for another swing but Peter blocked it. They swung at each other two more times before Peter hit the side of the Prince's mouth with the hilt of Rhindon. Prince Caspian quickly recovered and blocked a swing from Peter. Three more swing and the Telmarine Prince was disarmed. Peter went to swing at his head but the Prince ducked just in time causing Rhindon to get caught in a tree. The Prince kicked Peter in the gut causing him to fall down. Prince Caspian went for Rhindon while Peter grabbed a nearby rock.

Just as Peter was about to hit the Prince, who was trying to retrieve Rhindon from the tree, Lucy ran forward, and I followed suit.

"No, stop!" Lucy shouted. Both the King and Prince's attention went to us. My attention went right away to the Narnians coming out with their weapons at the ready. I looked wide-eyed at them all. They looked so real compared to the movie made versions of them.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter's question brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes? And who are you?" Prince Caspian asked.

"Peter!" Susan yelled. Susan, Edmund, and Trumpkin came up to us with their weapons in hand. Susan moved between Lucy and me while Ed came up on my right and Trumpkin a few feet away. The confused Telmarine Prince looked at the sword and in his hand, and must have realized it was Rhindon.

"High King Peter." He was a bit speechless.

"I believe you called," Peter replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, yes, but... I thought you'd be older," Prince Caspian remarked.

"If you like, we could come back in a few years..." Peter said taking a step back.

"No. No, that's all right. You're just… you're not exactly what I expected." I turned my head a bit to look at the minotaur, Asterius. When I turned back I swear I saw Caspian look at me.

"Neither are you," Edmund commented, eyeing Asterius, who made a small growl. I remembered back in the Golden Age, and before, minotaurs weren't on the good side. Though I'm very happy they are now.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," said Trufflehunter.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege," Reepicheep spoke as he stepped forward. "Our hearts and swords are at your service." He bowed to Peter. I was happy I wasn't too scared of him, seeing as I have a tiny fear of mice.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy and I whispered. Though I didn't whisper it to Susan, like Lucy did, I whispered it to Edmund.

"Who said that?" Reepicheep questioned drawing his rapier and looking around.

"Sorry," Lucy and I muttered, both of us a bit alarmed.

"Ah! Your Majesty, my lady, with the greatest respect, I do believe 'courageous,' 'courteous,' or 'chivalrous' might more befit a knight of Narnia." As he finished, Reepicheep put his rapier away.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade," Peter said. I saw the look on Prince Caspian's face, and it made me a bit angry at Peter.

"Yes, indeed," Reepicheep replied. "And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire."

"Good." Peter turning back to Prince Caspian. "Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well, then, you will probably be wanting yours back," Prince Caspian spoke, handing Peter back Rhindon. As Peter took Rhindon back he rolled his eyes. Peter walked away, and Prince Caspian followed suit, and picked up his sword in the process. The rest of us followed behind them.

* * *

We arrived back at our camp site in order to get our belongings. When my belt and bag were finally on I turned around, and looked right into the eyes of Prince Caspian, who was standing close to me, for some reason. I was at a loss for words; it seemed he was too.

He looked just like the movie, but different. He looked like he was a few years older than me, not his actor's age when he did the movie. He still had the dark chocolate hair and eyes, and tan Telmarine skin. We stared at each other for what felt like forever, but I guessed it was really just a few seconds.

Prince Caspian must have regained his senses, seeing as he started talking. "Have we met before? You seem… very familiar." I took notice his voice was different from the movie, as it sounds like a real Telmarine accent.

It took my mind a second to come back to Narnia. "Umm, no. We've never met before," I answered.

"Forgive me, I'm Prince Caspian. But please call me Caspian. What is your name, my lady?"

"I'm Lydia." I smiled, and offered him my hand, thinking he'd kiss it as that most have been something he was taught.

He saw my offered hand and took it in his. He brought up my hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

"Are you a Narnian?" he asked after letting go of my hand.

"No, I'm afraid not." I answered. "But I'm not a Telmarine either. I guess it can be said that I'm from the world Their Majesties are from."

"Is this your first time in Narnia?" he asked.

"Well, yes," I answered. "But I know more about Narnia than a first timer would."

"What do you mean by that?" Caspian furrowed his eyebrows, befuddled.

"It's kind of complicated and it would take a while to explain." I looked at the ground apologetically.

"I have time." I noticed he took a small step closer to me. I felt like a victim of his charming smile.

"Prince Caspian!" Peter shouted making me jump sky high. I suddenly remembered that the monarchs and Narnians where with us too and must have heard everything. I felt my face grow red so I looked down so no one could see, and folded my arms protectively over my chest.

"Yes?" Caspian replied.

"Do you know where the base camp for the Narnians is?" Peter asked.

"Yes and no, I may be able to lead the way if not me then Glenstorm." Caspian answered, motioning towards the centaur.

"Okay. I'd like to talk to you about how things are. I hope that's alright."

Caspian glanced at me and then back at Peter. "As you wish." The Prince bowed his head a little.

I started panicking. I wanted to continue talking with Caspian. He was my favorite male character in the series after all, and here he finally is. "Peter!" I shouted before I could think. Everyone's attention went to me making me regret this.

"Yes?" Peter inquired.

I opened and closed my mouth before being able to answer. "I was hoping I could explain things to Caspian about you know what."

"I understand that, Lydia, but I need to talk to him first," Peter started walking away. It took me enough courage to say what I did, but now I felt weak.

"Peter," Edmund spoke up. "Ladies first." He added something under his breath which sounded like "be a gentleman; it's one way to win her heart's fancy" but I couldn't be sure.

"Fine," Peter agreed and turned to me. "But, when you're done talking to him I get my turn. Got it?"

"Yes, of course, whatever you say." I nodded fervently.

"Caspian if you'll lead the way," Peter suggested.

"Yes, of course." He nodded. Caspian offered me his arm to lead me around, and I nervously took it. I took note his arm felt a bit muscly.

**~Walking in the woods~**

"So… yeah that's about it." I sighed after I explained everything to him.

"That must be hard to not say about the future," Caspian commented.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled.

"How old are you?" he asked suddenly.

"16. You?" I asked.

"18," he replied and was about to say something else but he was interrupted.

"Prince Caspian." Caspian and I stopped walking at Peter's words. Everyone else stopped as well.

"Yes?" Caspian inquired once Peter came up to us.

"I do believe it's my turn to talk to you," he stated, looking a little irritated by our interactions.

"But we're not done talking," I said sadly.

"We agreed that after you two were done talking I would get my turn," Peter remarked unhappily.

"Fine then." I let go us Caspian's arm, and nervously walked to Lucy and Reepicheep.

"Did you have a nice chat with Caspian?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I did." I smiled.

"So? What are they like?" I heard Trufflehunter ask Trumpkin, after some time. I suddenly felt very happy as I knew we were just coming near Aslan's How.

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning," Trumpkin replied.

"Oh, so you like them, then," said Nikabrik.

"Well enough." I couldn't help but giggle at Trumpkin's words.

We came to the opening of the plain that lead to Aslan's How. "It has been abandoned for hundreds of years," Glenstorm said. "Only the mice knew of its existence."

As we started walking to the How a horn was blown indicating we were here. As we came to the front we stopped and the centaurs that came up to the sides, pulled out their swords and held them out over the walkway. The Pevensies went forward while Caspian and I stayed behind, before walking forward. I saw a centaur quickly move the little centaur, Lightning Bolt, sword up. I smiled as we passed him and he returned the smile. Once we got into the How it got noisy and a bit over heated because of the Narnians getting weapons ready. As Susan and Lucy went over to one of the tunnels I stayed with the boys.

"It may not be what you are used to but it's defensible," Caspian reassured.

"Peter. You may want to see this," Susan suggested after a few minutes.

We started walking down the tunnel a bit, and Peter grabbed a torch from the wall to bright things up. We came to a stop in front of some paintings of the Pevensies in the Golden Age.

"It's us." Susan explained.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked looking at Caspian.

"You don't know?" Caspian queried. He got his answer from the confused look on the Pevensie's faces.

_I do,_ I thought. Caspian grabbed the nearby torch with his left hand, as I held onto his right arm.

We arrived in an area of the How, and I let go of Caspian's arm so he could light up the dark room. My palms started sweating, and heart racing. I wasn't sure if I was ready to see what was before us in the dark. Caspian lit the source of light startling me a bit. My eyes stayed looking ahead. When the room was lit enough to where I could finally see it. My heart felt like it stopped, my mind went completely blank and my mouth had no words.

There it was the Stone Table. Narnia's version of the Cross. I felt tears come to my eyes as Lucy and I stepped forward towards it. The fact the others didn't know what it meant to me made me sad. When we were right in front of it, I touched the beautiful stone and felt an instant connection with it.

"He must know what He's doing," Lucy said looking at her siblings.

"I think it's up to us now," Peter stated grimly.

Caspian, Susan, Lucy, and I decided to explore the How, while Peter and Edmund talk to some Narnians. When sun set arrived I had a much needed dinner and a cold bath. I went to sleep in a simple brown dress, so my green one could be cleaned. Sleep came much easier this night than the others.


	6. Fighting

**~Omniscient POV~**

It was a cloudy, misty morning. A faun was keeping watch on the How, making sure they weren't being watched. He suddenly noticed something near the tree line, and found that it was a Telmarine soldier on a horse. The soldier noticed the faun as well, and rode away. The faun ran back inside the How to warn the Narnians.

**~Lydia's POV~**

I slowly opened my eyes after a few hours of sleep. I had woken up a few times over the course of my sleep, but now I knew I was going to officially wake up. My bed was super comfortable, well maybe not super comfortable, but it's better than forest floor. I looked around the room. Two torches were in the room keeping it bright. I left my warm blankets and changed into my newly cleaned green dress which was neatly folded onto a table nearby. I took some fruits from a basket on the tablet, and cleaned my face with a rag. I decided to keep my dagger and bag in my room, as they wouldn't be of much use to me. I realized this was how my mornings were going to be until after the battle.

I was able to retrace my steps well enough into the main area of the How. I looked around for someone to help me, but remembered how shy I was, so going up to someone was going to be hard. That and a lot of the Narnians were working hard on, and I didn't want to distract them.

"Do you need help, my lady?" a voice said. I turned to my side and saw nothing; I looked down remembering there were Narnians shorter than me. I saw a wolf and was stunned before remembering animals could talk.

"Yes, um… do you know where one of the monarchs are?" I asked, stuttering a bit.

"Outside. Would you like me to take you to one of them?" I smiled at how nice the wolf was.

"Yes, please. If you're not busy." I managed to not stammer this time.

"I am not, my Lady." The wolf nodded started walking forward, I followed behind. "Oh, do you know what time it is?"

"A bit after noon." I was a bit stunned at how much I slept but it's happened to me before. I guessed the journey here really took a toll on me. "My name is Senna, my Lady."

We arrived outside and I quickly shielded my eyes of the bright sun. I looked around and saw Narnians being train in the open field before us. I looked to my right and saw Susan was training archers. Senna took me to the stone arena before us, where Lucy was sitting on a fallen column watching the Narnians.

"Hello, Lucy," I said. She quickly turned around at her name.

"Lydia, you're finally awake," she beamed.

I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I guessed the journey here took a toll on me."

"I would think so. The others wondered where you were so I went to your room. It was impossible to wake you," she explained.

I smiled, and introduced Senna and Lucy to one another.

"Making friends, I see." Lucy beamed.

"Yes, well, I always wanted to make friends with a wolf. And now I finally can!" I wore a big grin on my face, and Lucy giggled at my words.

"If my services are not required at the moment, my Ladies, I shall take my leave," Senna spoke up.

"Of course, nice meeting you, Senna." I smiled at my new wolf friend.

Lucy patted the stone next to her, and I sat down. "Anything fun happened while I was asleep?" I inquired.

"Not really… oh, a faun on lookout saw a Telmarine spy earlier this morning," Lucy reported solemnly.

"Really?" I was a bit unsurprised as I remembered a scene like that in the movie.

Lucy nodded in reply. "He went to Peter who ordered the Narnians to start training."

"Is Peter going to send a spy to watch the Telmarines?"

"No." Lucy shook her head. "Peter doesn't want to stoop to their level, and he's never done it before. Besides, Caspian said it would be useless as they have no camp, and it would be hard to get someone in the castle."

"Do the Narnians know about the bridge the Telmarines are building?" I questioned. I realized my talk with Lucy was good for me, as I would know about what's going on around me. Besides, I should learn it anyway as battle would be drawing near.

"Yes, and before he ordered the Narnians to start training, Peter called for a small council meeting. That's when he told them about the bridge," she explained.

"Good." I nodded.

We were silent for a while, enjoying the scenery.

"Did you happen to see the fruit I put on the table for you?" Lucy queried.

"That was you?" I was a bit speechless. Lucy nodded in reply. "Thank you. And yes, I did. It didn't completely satisfy me though, as I'm a bit hungry."

"Why don't we get some more food then?" Lucy suggested.

"That would be nice." I smiled. We hopped off the columns and started walking to the How.

"Lydia," a voice called out. I turned to see Caspian coming up to us.

"Caspian," I replied.

Caspian stopped right in front me. "Lucy," he nodded to the young Queen, before looking back at me. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake."

I smiled a little and brushed some hair back. "Well, I'm glad you're glad I'm awake." The Telmarine chuckled at my words.

"Caspian," Lucy spoke up. "Would you like to join us for a late lunch?"

Caspian replied that he would love to.

* * *

Somewhat into our lunch Lucy left me and Caspian in search of her elder sister. So now the handsome Telmarine Prince sat next across from me in a room of the How, that was might as well be considered a dining room.

"Caspian?" I loved not having to use formalities with the monarchs. It made them seem so much less intimidating.

"Hmm," Caspian replied as bit into his apple.

"Do you think you can help me learn how to use a sword?" I inquired. "Just to know what it's like and possibly defend myself if anything bad happens." I was a little bit scared Caspian would say sword fighting was just for men. I always thought Telmarines never saw women equal to men. I hope Caspian would have that changed once he's King.

He finished swallowing his apple before replying. "I'd love to teach you to learn how to sword fight. But once we're done with our lunch."

"Of course," I nodded. Caspian smiled at me, and I smiled at back.

Once we were finished we went to an open field. Caspian got two wooden swords that were used for training. He said it was better we started with wooden swords. That way he wouldn't hurt me, and that is way easier for first timers.

"Let's start with your stance. Have your left leg in back and your right leg in front," he instructed getting into place. I saw this and got into place as well, I figured I'd save him from having to tell me to do it. "When you are swinging your sword you usually want to use one hand. Now I will show you basic moves. First off is the lunge, you want to lunge with your right, not your left, and keep the sword forward like so." He demonstrated the lunge like a pro. "Okay why don't you try?"

I tried the lunge myself and winced. "That was awful wasn't it?"

Caspian grinned. "Practice makes perfect. And don't worry. I had trouble myself with the basics, though I was born to handle a sword."

"You have to fight for your nation," I beamed slightly. "Even if it means you have to fight your own kind."

Caspian smiled at me. "Try your lunge again." I tried it again and failed.

"You're doing it all wrong," a voice suddenly said. I turned around to see Peter standing a yard away.

"What makes you think I am doing this wrong?" Caspian queried, slightly annoyed at Peter, but he didn't outwardly show it, as after all he was still just a Prince, and no Prince would use an angry tone with the High King.

"Even your stance is wrong," Peter skeptically stated. "If you can't even handle the basics, don't attempting teaching someone, and you ought to, perhaps, leave the task to somebody else who's more experienced."

"It's not wrong; it's how the Telmarines do it," Caspian defended himself. "I've been doing this all my life, and I don't think I'm a bad swordsman at all."

"Well then the Telmarines are doing it wrong. This is how you're should do it." Peter took out Rhindon and did his lunge. To me it was the same way Caspian did it, but I was no sword fighting expert.

"That's virtually the same," Caspian remarked.

"No, it's not," Peter insisted stubbornly.

"Yes, it is." Caspian reiterated.

"No, it's not." Peter frowned.

"I think I know a bit more about how to swing a sword than you do Peter. After all I'm older than you." Caspian scowled.

"Have you forgotten I am older than you by 15 years?" Peter interrogated.

"Please, stop fighting." I tried to come between them, but my voice came across as a barely audible mumble that the boys ignored. So I decided to just stay out of this and let them settle the conflict themselves. I turned around, and found Edmund walking my way.

"What's wrong with them?" Edmund inquired once he saw my troubled expression, and his brother and the Telmarine quarreling from a distance.

"They wouldn't stop arguing about the pettiest things, like how to properly hold a sword and whatnot." I sighed. "If it's not too much of a bother, can you help me with knowing how to use a sword?"

"No, it's fine. I'm happy to help." Edmund beamed. "Many years ago, I taught Susan and Lucy how to use swords too, but they weren't too keen on swords, and preferred bows and arrows instead, which wasn't a surprise. And Pete also tried teaching them, but he was too hard on them."

"I can see that happening." I shot a glance at the boys who still looked as if they were ready to strangle one another with their bare hands. Edmund grinned at my remark.

"Thank you, Ed. I think I'm pretty much hopeless when it comes to handling weapons, so I apologize in advance if I get on your nerves with my clumsiness." I added sheepishly.

"You're welcome. And don't worry. I'm more patient than people give me credit for." Edmund commented.

In another open area a distance away from where Caspian and Peter were arguing, Edmund proceeded to teach me the basics, and was very patient with my sword techniques, indeed. After what felt like an hour, we started on mini duels. I was very happy Edmund was going easy on me, as the wooden sword fell out of my hand a few times. If this was a real duel I'd be long dead by now.

"Swing. Block. Keep it up. Yes that's right." Edmund guided me through my moves. He was pretty agile and flexible, given he had had years and years of practice, although he was stuck in the body of a 13 year old.

A faun came up to us after a few minutes and offered us some water. We thanked the faun, before deciding to take a break, and drank up the water. In the meantime, we found Caspian and Peter striding towards us. They didn't look very happy, but at least they had stopped quarreling. Caspian asked me if I wanted to continue the practice with him, and Peter made the same offer, but since I already had Edmund, I said no to them.

The water helped me a lot, but it couldn't heal my sore muscles. Sword fighting was harder than I thought, and honestly I felt like I wasn't cut out for it. I didn't want to waste anymore of Edmund's time, so I'd had to put a stop to our training.

"Edmund," I spoke.

"Yes?" He took a sip of water.

"I don't think I can do anymore of this. It's harder than I thought, and I doubt I'd get any better," I explained.

"I understand, Lydia." Edmund smiled. "Sword fighting isn't for everyone. Archery would, probably, be a more popular sport amongst women."

"Thank you, for the training though," I reassured.

"You're welcome." Edmund took me to Lucy who I spent the rest of the day with.

As cold as it was, I had another bath knowing it could help my alleviate muscle pains. I went to bed hoping I wouldn't wake up as late as I did today.

**~The next day~**

I ran my hands down my dress skirts one last time to smooth them out. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I was hoping it wasn't after noon. I left my room and walked down the torch lit hall and found Susan doing the same thing.

"Lydia," she said before I could call out her name. "I was just coming to wake you."

"Well, here I am." I smiled.

Susan smiled. "Indeed. Are you hungry?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Well, come along then." She turned back around, and I followed her.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Susan thought for a second. "A bit after breakfast."

_Yes,_ I praised myself. _I didn't sleep that long._

Susan and I had a pleasant breakfast (which I missed yesterday) together. It was nice spending time with the Gentle Queen, as she was my second favorite female in the series, next to Lucy of course. I internally begged Susan to start talking so our breakfast was silent.

"I heard Edmund tried showing you how to sword fight yesterday," Susan said, as if reading my mind.

I looked down embarrassed. "Yeah, he did. But I called it quits after realizing I couldn't handle it."

"I can understand. Ed must have told you about me and Lucy. Have you even done archery before?" she inquired.

"I did it in a camp for a week, and had a bow back home. But I barely used it, seeing as I wasn't much good at it." I explained.

"Would you like to join me and the Narnians in archery training?" Susan queried.

"I would love to!" I said happily.

"Fantastic!" Susan smiled back. "We'll get you a bow right after breakfast." I nodded quickly, so happy I was going to be taught archery by one of the best archers in Narnia. Even since seeing her wield her bow in the first movie, I wanted to use a bow just as amazingly as she could, though I knew it was going to be a long way to go.

When Susan and I finished breakfast we went into the area situated near the entrance of the How where Susan and I were able to find a bow, and some arrows that were just the right size for me. After that Susan assembled the archers and we started training near the How. Trufflehunter was courageous enough to hold a Telmarine decoy (with Telmarine armor I guessed they got from the night-raid) as a target for us.

My arrows went into the grass only a few yards in front of us. I guess I was trying to somewhat impress Susan, but felt like I was failing at it. Her support and encouragement to me and the other archers was very helpful though.

"Nope, not a scratch," Trufflehunter reported to us in a raised volume.

"It's all right; Rome wasn't built in a day," Susan said.

"How long did it take?" a satyr asked.

"What's Rome?" the faun next to him asked.

"It's just a phrase," Susan replied but as soon as those words left her mouth an arrow flow by my head and hit the decoy in the chest, and I yelped and jumped out of my skin.

"Hey!" Trufflehunter shouted.

"Nice shot. Which one of you…" Susan started but before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by a Telmarine accent.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty, my Lady," Caspian addressed us courteously.

"Caspian. What are you doing here?" Susan turned around to ask, unmoved by his charm in contrast to me.

"I thought you could use some help. I apologize if I frightened anyone here by my unannounced presence," he explained.

"Things are well in hands, thank you." Susan smiled politely anyway, subtly declining the Telmarine's offer.

"Oh, my Queen, I did not mean to suggest otherwise." Caspian said. I frowned, since when did he refer to Susan as "my Queen"? I could never compare to Susan, archery-wise, but also she's a Queen, and I'm not. I just wished Caspian could notice me as well, as he did stare at me for a few seconds, and now they seemed to be, from what I knew, flirting.

"You suppose you could do better?" Susan smirked.

"Pick a target." He shrugged, pulling out an arrow from his bag.

"Do you see that pinecone?" Susan pointed, and it took me a moment to focus my sight onto the object.

"No problem." He started aiming for the wrong pinecone so of course Susan had to correct him.

She put one hand on his shoulder, which made me feel another pang of jealousy and envy as well, and her other hand adjusted the position of the crossbow so that he could aim for the right pinecone. "That one."

He narrowed his eyes at it, frowned, and lowered his crossbow. "Are you sure that's not an acorn?"

"Too far for you?" Susan smirked triumphantly. The Narnian Queen and the Telmarine Prince were just conversing as if nobody were around. It made me feel a little defeated, because it was as if all the soldiers and I had faded into a background. That and I was slightly unhappy that Caspian paid me no notice. Instead, he gave Susan a competitive look and then pointed the crossbow at the right pinecone. He took a shot and missed; just as I thought.

"Not bad." Susan grinned heartily at the Prince.

"Well I was trained by the finest in the Telmarine army." Caspian shrugged, a little embarrassed.

"Well if that's the best they got," Susan beamed, aiming a perfect shot at the pinecone and I gormlessly watched as it fell to the ground. "We might stand a chance after all."

That was not all I witnessed, however, as a Telmarine spy, on horseback, caught our eye, and so we immediately reported our findings to the other Kings. Peter ordered a meeting right away in the Stone Table room.

**~The Stone Table Room | Omniscient POV~**

"It's only a matter of time." Peter spoke to everyone. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" asked Reepicheep. Both Caspian and Peter started talking when they realized this they looked at each other. Peter gave a my-rank-is-above-yours look to the Prince. Caspian quickly realized he wasn't going to win this round so he let Peter have the floor.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," Peter explained.

"That is crazy. No one has taken that castle," Caspian quickly spoke.

"There's always a first time," Peter replied with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"We'll have the element of surprise," Trumpkin muttered.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian pointed out.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan got up and stood next to Caspian. Peter gave her an I-thought-you-were-on-my-side look.

"I, for one, feel safer underground," Trufflehunter confessed.

"Look." Peter looked at Caspian. "I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yes. And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Edmund piped up.

"We could collect nuts!" the jittery squirrel, Pattertwig, suggested. Light giggles were heard, but the air of solemnity soon resumed.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines," Reepicheep continued with sarcasm. He turned to look at Peter. "I think you know where I stand, sire."

Peter sighed and turned to Lydia who was sitting on the steps in front of it with Senna on the ground next to her. "And what say you, Lydia?"

"I don't agree with your decision to go ahead with the raid, but you don't care." Lydia bit her lip, her voice quivering ever so slightly, because she was nervous that everybody was looking at her as she spoke. "If nobody gets side tracked," She glanced briefly at Caspian at this point. "I think all might go well."

"Right. And how many of us are going?" Peter raised another question.

"Oh! I do think it would be wise to only bring half of the troops," Lydia suggested solemnly.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter said to Glenstorm.

"Or die trying, my liege." The centaur replied with reverence.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy spoke up.

"Sorry?" Peter inquired, frowning at his youngest sister.

"You're all acting like there are only two options. Dying here, or dying there." Lucy continued.

"I'm not sure you've been listening, Lu." Peter sighed.

"No, you're not listening." Lucy looked at her eldest brother. "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." Peter walked away, meaning the meeting ended on the firm note and conclusion that the Old Narnians would carry out the raid on Miraz's castle.

**~Lydia's POV~**

The next day was very busy; Narnians were getting ready for the raid. They had to decide who was going to stay and who was going to go, and how exactly their raid was going to go. Lucy and I spent most of the time together along with Senna, who was luckily staying at the How.

Senna and I walked down the halls of How. The ones going on the raid were getting ready and I wanted to talk to a few people. Senna took me to where Edmund's room was. I nervously knocked on the door, and awaited the Just King.

The door opened and there was Edmund. He looked as if he was just about ready for the raid. "Lydia."

"Edmund," I replied. "I just wanted to see you before the raid."

"What for?" he asked.

"Please don't play around with your torch." I was surprised at how direct I was. "It's not going to help the troops if you do."

"Alright." Edmund thought for a moment, probably taken aback by my forwardness and randomness.

"Good." I quickly nodded. "Oh, and try not to jump off towers."

Edmund clearly didn't see this coming. "Why would I do that?"

I shrugged uneasily. "You never know… but do stay safe."

He nodded blankly at me. I gave him a nervous smile before leaving his room for another's.

* * *

I again knocked, nervously, and waited for the person to open the door. This time, when the door opened it was the Telmarine Prince who answered.

"Lydia. What brings you here?" he inquired.

"I wanted to talk to you. Unless you're busy getting ready, then I understand," I said tensely.

"No, no. It's fine. I just wasn't expecting you. Come in." He moved so there was space for me, while Senna stayed at the door.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked, after Caspian closed the door. I really wanted to help in some way, in a practical sense preferably.

"It would be nice if you could help me put my vambraces on," he replied.

I had no experience in attempting to assist a soldier put his armor on, but I tried my best to strap them together around his wrist. His puffy sleeved shirt really wasn't helping.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Caspian asked.

I looked up at him for a moment before looking back at the armor. "I just wanted to advise you to…to not let personal matters come before the mission. No matter how much it hurts. This is for the country, not solely for yourself. I know you want your throne back, and with as little blood shed as possible."

"I'll do my best to remember that." Caspian nodded. Once I was done with adjusting the straps, Caspian made sure they were on right. "They feel right," Caspian murmured to himself, before looking at me. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're very welcome." I smiled.

* * *

Senna and I watched as it rained from the entrance of the main look out of the How. It was a soft rain that wouldn't have much impact on the group on the way to the Telmarine Castle. I was sad about all the lives being lost on the raid, but honestly I was even sadder about Caspian finding out the truth. For all his life his father's (and possibly his mother's) killer was right there, and tonight he would finally know it. A part of me wanted to tell him, but I knew Caspian wouldn't believe me. I pretty much knew he'd have to find out the truth for himself, and by himself.

Before the group left, I said goodbye to Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian and told them to stay safe. Now, it was only a matter of waiting for the party to get back if the raid was actually a success or not.

"Here's some soup," a voice said, making me jump. I looked down to see Trufflehunter holding a tray.

"Thank you, Trufflehunter." I smiled at the badger, as I took the soup and sat down with my back against the wall. "What kind of soup is it?"

"Chicken noodle."

"Oh, I love chicken noodle soup." I smiled.

"Good." Trufflehunter smiled back. "Isn't that Prince Caspian's cloak?"

I looked down at the black cloak I had around me. "Oh yeah. I asked Caspian if I could wear it and he said yes. It's very warm." The three of us were quiet for a while, before something came to mind. "Trumpkin told me I had a star in the night sky here, and that it tells all about me."

"He is correct," Trufflehunter confirmed.

"When did this star arrive?" I asked.

Trufflehunter thought for a moment before he spoke. "On September 25th, the night of your birth."

"Wow," I awed. "What happened when it arrived?"

"When new stars arrive they usually shine brighter than most, possibly to alert us of its presence, or because it's a new star. Glenstorm called for a meeting at Dancing Lawn, and spoke of the star. That night we learned of a maiden named Lydia," Trufflehunter explained. I smiled when he said my name.

"What about my prophecy? When did that arrive?" I inquired.

"I'm not sure when but when it was told the Narnians were very happy, as they knew things would one day return to normal." Trufflehunter commented.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one who has a star or a prophecy. After all, the Kings and Queens of Old had their Golden Age prophecy as well. Do they have stars too?" I questioned curiously.

"They do, indeed. High King Peter's star is rather close to Narnia's neighbor, Archenland, in the clear Northern sky. Queen Susan's star is in the south, near Calormen, actually. I suppose that must have been why star gazers in the Golden Age though that Her Majesty was going to marry Prince Rabadash back then, but alas, that would be a different story. King Edmund's star is over the Western March, which His Majesty is Count of. Queen Lucy's star is in the East." Trufflehunter explained.

"You know, I always dreamed of being somewhere else that wasn't my world. And now I'm in that place, and it's so different from what I thought it would be," I remarked.

"Is that good or bad?" Trufflehunter questioned.

"Good. Very, very good." I pet Senna's head, remembering my dogs back home. "But I do miss my world at times. Mainly my fuzzy dogs though."

"Do your dogs talk?" Senna asked.

"No." I smiled. "I rather have them not to be honest. The things they'd say."

Trufflehunter chuckled. "I'm going to leave now, do try to finish your soup though."

* * *

Senna and I walked down the steps that led to the Stone Table room. There I saw the back of Lucy's head.

"Hello, Lucy," I spoke, upon rounding the corner of the Table.

"Hello, Lydia, Senna," she replied, looking at us. Lucy moved a little in her spot on the step to make room for me. I sat down next to her and looked at the carving of Aslan.

"What is Aslan like?" I queried.

Lucy was quiet, probably thinking of her answer. "It's hard to put Him into words, but I guess I could say… He's quite majestic, and all in all transcendental."

I grinned at her answer. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Lucy reassured.

"Do you promise to keep it a secret?" I pressed on.

"Yes." She beamed.

What I said was a tough subject for me. When I was done Lucy hugged me, and said I was very brave for telling her it.

Lucy, Senna, and I stayed in the Stone Table room for a little longer, before we went to our rooms to sleep. I kept tossing and turned thinking of what was probably going on right at the moment. Luckily for me, Senna was willing to spend the night in my room.


	7. The raid

**~Night of raid on Miraz's castle | Omniscient POV~**

Edmund was being carried by a griffin in the night sky. He signaled for the griffin to land on one of the towers. A guard on the tower turned around just as the griffin and Edmund landed on the roof of the tower. They accidentally made noises which meant they had to hide before the guard turned around. The guard looked up at the roof as he got closer to it. Just as he turned around he was lifted off the ground by a pair of claws and Edmund dropped down to the ground replacing him. Edmund went to the edge and looked down. Realizing he was in a good spot, he for signaled the others to carry on.

Four griffins flew by while being watched by the Narnians at the edge of the wood. Glenstorm raised his sword signaling it was time to move in.

A guard walked by the gate as a sewers flap opened up to reveal Reepicheep and two other mice. They went through the holes in the gate and looked up to see the four griffins flying by.

Peter, Susan, Caspian and Trumpkin flew by the tower Edmund was in. Caspian's griffin swooped down as they went by a tower. Caspian drew out his sword and swung at a passing guard that was in their way. As they flew by a few more towers Edmund signaled at them again which caught a guard's eye. The guard pointed his crossbow at Edmund but before he could pull the trigger he was shot down by one of Susan's arrows. Another guard noticed this and quickly turned around and drew his sword. Peter quickly dropped down from his griffin and swung at the guard, killing him. Susan, Trumpkin and Caspian soon dropped down from their griffins as well.

A guard walked by as a minotaur, Asterius, walked up to him. Upon hearing noise the guard quickly turned around and drew his sword. Asterius shushed the guard while the guard kept his eyes on him. All of a sudden the guard was knocked out by Nikabrik's sword. The dwarf looked at Asterius and nodded.

Reepicheep and his mice were climbing up the chains and ropes to the gatehouse. They slid down the ropes of the gatehouse and just as Reepicheep looked over the corner to see a cat sleeping; he looked back at his pack and a wicked idea crept into his mind.

* * *

Peter slid down the rope as Susan looked over the edge. Caspian knocked on a window, receiving no response, so he whispered, "Professor?" But he got no answer. As Peter came sliding down the rope he picked the lock with his dagger. Caspian carefully walked into the room as Peter walked behind him, keeping their footsteps as soft as possible.

As Susan got off the rope Trumpkin was right behind her. He lost his footing and almost fell over the edge; luckily Susan caught him by his strap. Susan pulled him back up and he gave her a look of thanks, his reaction a complete contrast to when she saved him by the river. The two walked into the room to see Caspian looking at the Professor's glasses. Caspian determinedly said, "I have to find him."

"You don't have time." Peter replied decisively. "You need to get the gate open."

"You wouldn't be here without him. And neither would I." Caspian pointed out.

Peter looked at his sister, who replied. "You and I can deal with Miraz."

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Said Caspian looking at Peter who nodded. Caspian rushed out of the room followed by Trumpkin.

* * *

A guard in the gatehouse was very surprised to see the cat with his front and back legs tied together and a muzzle around his mouth. The cat gave a small sad meow. The guard suddenly heard a sharp sound and turned around, again very surprised to see a mouse hanging from the ceiling, and before he could reply the mouse did it for him.

"Yes, I'm a mouse." Reepicheep swung at the stunned guard making him fall to the ground, resulting in a loud thud. Reepicheep and his mice quickly got to the ground just as another guard turned the corner and drew his sword. The guard came rushing at them but before he could do anything he was killed. Reepicheep and his mice quickly opened the door to let their helper in. Just as they opened the door Trumpkin shot down a guard coming towards them.

"We were expecting someone, you know, taller." Reepicheep said.

"You're one to talk." Trumpkin murmured.

"Is that supposed to be irony?" Reepicheep chuckled.

Trumpkin ignored the mouse, turned around and closed the doors.

* * *

Caspian opened the iron gate to the cell his Professor was in, and the old man stirred, waking up from his sleep.

"Five more minutes?" Caspian joked.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor questioned. "I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in. "You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here.""

Caspian started unlocking the chains that were around the Professor's wrists and helped his tutor up. "He's going to learn soon enough. We are giving him your cell."

* * *

Peter and Susan went up to a door that looked to be Miraz's; Peter drew his sword while Susan had her bow ready. Peter opened the door and was very surprised to see no Miraz but a baby instead. "Where did that come from?"

"Mum never had that talk with you?" Susan responded wittily.

* * *

Miraz was sleeping peacefully next to his wife, Prunaprismia, until someone drew their sword and pointed it at his neck causing him to wake up. When he saw his attacker's face he chuckled.

"Thank goodness you're safe." He said really sarcastically.

"Get up." Caspian said still pointing the sword at his uncle's neck. As he did he woke his wife.

"Caspian?" She said startled at Caspian pointing a sword at her husband's neck.

"Stay where you are." Caspian ordered.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I should think it's obvious, dear." Stated Miraz to his wife then to his nephew. "You know, some families might consider this inappropriate behavior."

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you!" Caspian still had his sword pointed at his uncle's neck.

"But you are not like me, are you? It's sad." Pruna saw a chance to get the crossbow hanged above her bed. "The first time you've shown any backbone...and it's such a waste."

"Put the sword down, Caspian." Prunaprismia said pointing her crossbow at him. "I don't want to do this."

"We don't want you to either." Susan said as she came into the room with her bow ready and Peter behind her with his sword out.

"This used to be a private room." Miraz said with his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing?" Peter said to Caspian. "You're supposed to be in the gatehouse!"

"No! Tonight for once, I want the truth." He advanced forward with his sword still pointing at Miraz neck as he backed up. "Did you kill my father?"

"Now we get to it." Miraz muttered.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." Pruna frowned.

"That was more or less true." Miraz mumbled in his admittance.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan stated, trying to get Caspian's mind straight.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it." Miraz said to Caspian. "Your father knew that as well as anyone."

"How could you?" Pruna said lowering her crossbow.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger. For our son." Miraz explained.

"Stop!" Shouted Pruna.

"Stay right there." Susan shouted as well.

"You need to make a choice, dear." He started walking forward which caused the sword to dig into his neck making blood trickle down. "Do you want our child to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here?" Caspian looked at Miraz wide-eyed. "Fatherless!"

"No!" Pruna cried out letting go of the trigger: it grazed against Caspian upper arm. Just as Miraz moved Susan let go of her arrow and instead of getting Miraz it logged it's self into the wall a few feet away. Miraz saw the chance and ran out of the room via the secret door that had Susan's arrow in it.

"Caspian!" Peter shouted.

* * *

Edmund, who was toying around with his torch, accidently lost his grip causing the torch to fall a few levels down: this caused the guard in the tower to come outside. Edmund went down the stairs of the tower and looked out the window; the guard grabbed the torch and turned on the light shining it in his eyes. Just a second later the alarm went off. Edmund did the smartest thing he could think of at the time; he jumped.

* * *

"Peter!" Susan shouted as they rounded the corner.

"Our troops are just outside! Come on!" Peter said running down the hall. Once he got outside he shouted to his brother.

"Now, Ed! Now! Signal the troops!" As he said this he had to fight two guards.

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" Edmund replied as he head-butted the guard he was fighting and swung a few times at him. The guard disarmed him and swung at him once again: Edmund quickly ducked and grabbed his torch and hit the guard with it. Releasing what he did, he said. "Oh, no."

Once Peter got to the wheel he turned it trying to get the gate up. Susan and Caspian were right behind him.

"Peter!" Susan said trying to get her older brother's attention. "It's too late. We have to call it off while we can."

"No, I can still do this! Help me!" Peter insisted.

"Exactly why are you doing this, Peter?" Susan questioned.

Peter wiped beads of sweat off his forehead before answering. "For Narnia and for Aslan."

* * *

"Come on!" Edmund said as he hit his torch trying to get it to work. Once it turned on he signaled the troops to move in.

"CHARGE!" Glenstorm shouted as he and the other Narnians raced forward towards the castle.

As the drawbridge went down two guards turned around to see Narnians rushing forward: in response they drew their swords. Asterius went forward and pushed the gates forward like nobody's business: a guard ran forward and was knocked off the bridge by Asterius. The Narnians ran forward just as Peter, Caspian and Susan finished turned the wheel to the gate. They quickly turned around and drew their weapons.

"For Narnia!" Peter shouted as did many other Narnians: thus the Raid started. Narnians went after the Telmarines; Telmarines went after the Narnians. Susan showed that she was the Archer Queen. Fauns jumped up and down. Mice got kicked around. Bodies fell to the ground.

* * *

Archers were lining up. "Take aim!" One of them shouted.

Edmund saw that one archer had his crossbow pointed at his older brother and decided he had to do something about it; he jumped over the top and slide down the roof knocking the archer clean off. Peter heard a yell and then thud: looked up to see his younger brother a few feet away from archers that could easily kill him. He did what any sensible person would do. "Ed!"

This caught his brother's attention, making him look to his left and see angry Telmarine archers pointing their crossbows at him. He quickly turned around and just as he got through the door he closed it with his feet, causing some of the arrows to lodge in the door.

* * *

Miraz walked onto the balcony and looked down to see the Narnians and Telmarines fighting: he grinned nastily at this. Peter saw the Telmarine's wicked expression, and signaled a nearby satyr, Tyrus, who knocked out the soldier he was fighting, to run up the steps to the balcony.

Just as Peter aggressively shoved a soldier out of his way and Tyrus made a big leap and hung onto the balcony, Miraz was scared, shifting to a further spot to protect himself. Just as Tyrus was about to attack Miraz, an arrow from General Glozelle's crossbow lounged itself into the satyr's shoulder: he let out a cry of pain. Miraz strode to the dying satyr and pushed him off.

"Get that gate closed." Miraz ordered General Glozelle.

* * *

Two soldiers broke down the door to the gatehouse. Trumpkin quickly drew an arrow killing one of the guards. Before he could get another arrow out a guard came up and hitting him with his shield causing Trumpkin to fall out of the window and onto a Telmarine and then the ground hard. A guard in the gatehouse started going after the weight that held the gate open with his axe. Once the weight was off the gate started going down. Asterius was close-by so he went under the gate before it could close and held it up.

Peter suddenly released they were not going to win this battle and that he needed to get his remaining army out and fast.

"Fall back!" He started running down the stairs knocking out any soldier in his way. "We need to retreat! Now!" Once on the ground he shouted to Glenstorm. "Go!" He pointed his sword to his sister. "Get her out of here! Back to the gate! Go!"

"Caspian!" Susan shouted to Peter.

"I'll find him! Go!" Peter commanded. "Get out! Get out! Retreat!"

* * *

Two soldiers suddenly opened to door to the turret Edmund was in. Edmund was standing near the edge as the soldiers closed in on him; he looked over it and back to the soldiers. All of a sudden he fell over the edge; this very much surprised the soldiers who quickly looked over the edge. Upon doing so a griffin carrying Edmund flew out from nowhere.

* * *

Caspian suddenly burst through the door of the stables with Destrier, Professor Cornelius on a horse and another horse with no rider. Caspian looked up at Miraz who said to General Glozelle, "give the order."

"Draw back! Get out! Retreat!" Peter saw this as he cut down a Telmarine soldier through his middle.

Miraz had enough. He grabbed General Glozelle's crossbow and shouted. "Now!"

With that he fired an arrow at Asterius's upper thigh: many other arrows went loose as well. With as much strength as he had left Asterius held up the gate for Peter, Caspian, the Professor and a few other Narnians to get through. Once they were through Asterius let go of the gate falling down dead: the gate with no one holding fell on top of him trapping many Narnians one including Glenstorm's son, Rainstone. Noticing this Peter stopped his horse and looked back at his army that was trapped.

"Run for your life!" A Narnian shouted.

"Save yourself!" Another shouted. Peter looked back at his sister with tears in his eyes and then back again at his army and then back again.

"Peter!" Caspian shouted. "The bridge!" The bridge was starting to go up this meant trouble if Peter didn't get to the other side. Reepicheep and a few mice leaped over to the other side; Peter's horse made a big leap for the other side and landed safely.

"Leave us! Go, brothers!" A Narnian warrior on the other side shouted.

Another Narnian yelled. "In the name of Aslan!"

* * *

Edmund flew past the courtyard and looked down to see many dead bodies, mainly Narnians. Tears sprung to his eyes. The only signs of life were the Telmarines moving around and a minotaur's head that moved. Edmund flew up to Peter who was trotting away on his horse.


	8. Sorcery and sudden vengeance

**~Lydia's POV~**

Senna and I were in my room, waiting for the party to get back. I had the hardest time sleeping last night since I've been here. As I hated conflicts, I planned on trying to get Caspian into the How before he and Peter fought. I closed my eyes and sighed. Time was passing extra slow today.

My eyes snapped open upon hearing the horn. I jumped off my bed, but managed to not startle Senna since her ears were more sensitive than mine, and grabbed Caspian's cloak off the table, and quickly put it on. Luckily I changed into my green dress beforehand, so I didn't have to bother with that. Senna and I quickly ran down the halls in order to see the party.

"Wait!" Senna called out. I looked at her wide-eyed. "We're going the wrong way." She sniffed the air. "This way." I ran after the wolf and soon enough we got the entrance of the How. Just as I thought, the raid was unsuccessful, and most of the party was gone.

Before I could run to Caspian I heard Lucy ask, "What happened?" I cursed myself internally for not getting to Caspian in time. In my opinion, he didn't deserve Peter yelling at him; it was Peter who suggested the idea after all.

"Ask him," Peter growled, glaring at Caspian.

"Peter," Susan spoke from behind the two, trying to get the two to calm down.

"Me?" Caspian ridiculed. "You could've called it off." The two stopped walking, and the others behind stop walking as well. "There was still time."

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you. If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive." Peter reprimanded.

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian retaliated.

"You called us, remember?" Peter seethed.

"My first mistake." _Caspian, you would have died by your uncle's hand had you not blown the horn,_ I thought. I knew what Caspian said was out of anger but it still hurt.

"No." Peter started walking away. "Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

"Hey!" Caspian shouted, making me flinch, and Peter to stop and look at him. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia." As Peter said this he pointed his finger at Caspian. "You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does." Caspian pushed past him. "You, him, your father..." At the mention of his father Caspian stopped walking. "Narnia's better without the lot of you." Once he finished those words Caspian drew out his sword and let out a battle cry that made me cover my ears, while Peter drew his sword as well.

"Stop it!" Edmund shouted. I looked behind him and saw Glenstorm holding a limp Trumpkin while Edmund helped lowering him. Peter and Caspian lowered their swords. Lucy and I gasped before running forward, and kneeling beside the dwarf.

Lucy brought out her cordial. While she that I looked behind me to see Caspian putting his sword away, as he walked into the How, I then noticed Nikabrik walk a few yards away behind him. I frown before looking back at Trumpkin, as Lucy put a drop of Fire Flower juice in his mouth. Trumpkin suddenly gasped, making let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Trumpkin opened his eyes, and looked at everyone watching him. "What are you all standing around for?" Reepicheep and I shared a look. "The Telmarines will be here soon enough." Lucy started putting her cordial away, but Trumpkin put his hand on hers. "Thank you... my dear little friend." Lucy smiled at him before getting up.

Edmund came up to me and offered me his hands, which I took. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him confused before realizing he was talking about playing with torch, which I warned him not to earlier. "There's no need for apologizing to me. Besides, even a traitor may mend, and you and I both have known one who did."

"Are you calling me a traitor?" He raised one eyebrow at me.

"It's… just figurative." I smiled curtly.

* * *

Everyone went back into the How; those who needed to be healed went to the healers right away.

"Lydia," Susan said coming up to me, as I watched everyone work. "Do you know where Caspian is?"

"Oh, um. I have a feeling I know where he is. How about I go look for him?"

"That's a good idea, thank you." Susan smiled.

I nodded and walked to the tunnel Caspian was in. Senna was right behind me.

Once we were further in, I put the hood of my cloak over my head. I thought it best to blend in with the darkness. Senna must have gotten the hint, and kept quiet as well. I saw a shadow around the corner, and that's when I knew to listen. I turned to Senna, putting my index finger over my mouth, she nodded in reply. We got close to the wall, as to not be seen, and listened.

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?" Nikabrik said. "Your kings and queens have failed us. And the girl can't tell us a thing. Your army's half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough."

"What do you want? Congratulations?" Caspian questioned.

"You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you." With that I knew Nikabrik started walking to the Stone Table room. I looked over the corner and saw Caspian look at the drawings of the Pevensies' coronation.

Caspian followed Nikabrik, while Senna and I followed the Prince. My heart was racing, and my palms were sweating like crazy. This was the scariest thing I'd ever done in my life, but it was needed. Narnia and Caspian were at stake.

While Nikabrik and Caspian went down the steps, Senna and I followed slowly after. Caspian and Nikabrik walked around the Table and then in front of Aslan's drawing. Senna and I were near the entrance among the shadows.

"You tried one ancient power." Nikabrik's voice boomed through the room. "It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years." I heard growls and saw shadows moving. I turned around to see Senna snarling.

"No," I whispered. She understood and stopped.

Caspian heard the noise too. He drew his sword and got off the steps, he was on. "Who's there?" the Prince asked.

"I am hunger," came the voice of the werewolf. Finally I could see the back of the werewolf and hag. Caspian stayed on his guard and looked between the two. I noticed he looked scared, but he was trying to pull a brave face. "I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years... and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice...and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood… and not burst. Show me... your enemies!" The latter of the words the werewolf pulled off his hood making Caspian point his sword at him even more.

"What you hate, so will we," the hag stated. "No one hates better than us."

"And you can... guarantee Miraz's death?" Caspian eyed the creatures doubtfully. _No, Caspian, don't do it,_ I thought.

"And more." The hag bowed to him. Caspian put his sword in its sheath, and then looked back at Nikabrik who had an evil smile on his face. "Let the circle be drawn."

I suddenly felt comfort in my mind, as if my worries washed away. "Go warn the others, Lydia," a magnificent voice said. "Go now."

Without another word from Aslan I grabbed my dress skirts, and ran as fast as I could up the steps, and down the hall. I looked to my side and saw Senna running alongside me. I got to the main room of the How, and looked around. I noticed some Narnians look at me.

"PETER!" I yelled, upon seeing the High King. I ran up to him, trying to catch my breath.

"What is it Lydia?" Peter asked, slightly irritated.

"Caspian's in trouble," I gasped.

"He _is_ trouble." Peter said under his breath.

"What kind of trouble?" Edmund queried, concerned.

I didn't know how to say it so I just spit it out. "Nikabrik, a hag, and a werewolf are in the Stone Table room right now and huge block of ice is coming up and if you lot don't stop him right now, the White Witch will be resurrected!"

Silence filled the room. Peter wasted no time and brushed past me, running down the tunnel, Edmund and Trumpkin followed behind him. Lucy was about to run but I stopped her.

"Watch your back," I advised. She nodded before we ran down the hall, with Senna behind us.

* * *

Lucy, Senna, and I turned the corner just as Peter yelled, "Stop!"

Peter and Edmund drew their swords once they got past the columns. The hag, the werewolf, and Nikabrik ran forward while Caspian stayed transfixed on the Witch. While they fought Senna and I stayed by the entrance not wanting to get hurt. I saw Peter throw the hag against a column, Edmund slice the werewolf through the middle of his head.

Lucy let out a startled screech, and Nikabrik pushed her to the ground. She tried to back away, but was too scared to move when he held his dagger up, ready to stab the Valiant Queen. Luckily, Trumpkin was alerted just in time, so the Red Dwarf stabbed the Black Dwarf in the back and Lucy, with wide eyes, watched as the latter fell to the ground.

"Come on! Come," the Witch said with an icy cold voice. I must say she was even scary in person than in the movie. All of a sudden Peter pushed Caspian over to the side; I wanted to go to him but I knew that was not a smart idea. I heard footsteps shifting behind me, so I turned around, and saw Susan, looking anxious.

"Get away from him!"

This caused the Witch to back away with only her fingers out of the ice; Peter went into a position ready for attack.

"Peter, dear. I've missed you. Come. Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone." While Peter lowered his sword I saw Edmund walk behind her. Edmund's sword went through the ice as Caspian got up. The ice started cracking up until it exploded making Peter duck and Caspian to quickly move back. The ice crumbled down showing the sword holder Edmund.

"I know. You had it sorted." He was obviously disappointed as he walked away. Caspian and Peter looked at the picture of Aslan that looking anxious and not proud as it did before.

Susan, Senna, and I walked forward to in front of the Table. Caspian and Peter turned their hands and looked at us. Unlike Susan, who was disappointed, I was scared. I watched as Susan turned around and left, along with Edmund. I had no idea what to do so I looked at Lucy, who was getting up with Trumpkin's help. I quickly rushed to her side.

"Lucy, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She nodded. I gave her a small smile before looking at Caspian. "You should take Caspian to a healer." She suggested.

"That's a good idea." I nodded as Caspian turned to me. "Come on."

Caspian said nothing and followed Senna and I out of the room. When we got to the room the healers were in, Senna took us to Windmane, while she went to her wolf friends.

* * *

"Hello, Windmane." I smiled slightly once we got to the centauress.

"Hello, my Lady, Your Highness. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Caspian, here, needs his upper arm and hand looked at," I pointed.

"Very well then." She nodded, before looking at me. "You may want to leave, my Lady."

"Why?" I inquired, titling my head a little.

"I'll need His Highness to take off his armor, and shirt." Windmane checked.

I felt my cheeks blush at the thought of seeing Caspian's chest. "Um, I don't really want to leave." I said shyly, very embarrassed, but I couldn't help it. "Besides, I could be of assistance to you." I added. "Should you need any, of course."

"I don't mind. You can stay, Lydia," Caspian said.

Windmane nodded. "Very well then, my Prince."

Caspian took his brigandine off, and then his shirt. Upon seeing his chest I looked at him wide-eyed, and felt my face turn bright red. The Prince was lean, but I could tell from his firm body that he had been exercising regularly. I blushed wildly, and kept looking until Caspian said, "Enjoying the view, Lydia?"

I quickly looked down and moved a piece of hair behind my ear again. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I avoided the question, causing him to chuckle.

Windmane applied some medicine to the wound Caspian got from his aunt's crossbow arrow that made him grimace. Then Windmane motioned for me to wrap bandages around it. It wasn't too difficult a task, but I felt like a nervous wreck as Caspian was watching me intently, and my mind wasn't completely here as Caspian was bare chested. Windmane and I performed the same procedures on his hand

"Lydia, did you know…" Caspian looked at Windmane, who had her back to us, before looking back at me. "About my father?"

I bit my lip and looked at him apologetically. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Thank you for helping me, Windmane," Caspian said anyway, after he put his brigandine and shirt back on.

"You're welcome, my Prince." Windmane bowed and left the room. Afterwards, I went back to my room, while Caspian decided to go outside and get some air. His mind was rather troubled. And I knew why.

**~Outside the How | Omniscient POV~**

The sky was covered in clouds, letting no light through. Caspian was sitting on the edge of the How looking at nothing in particular. Professor Cornelius came out from the How and sat next to the prince.

"Why did you never tell me about my father?" Caspian broke the silence.

"My mother was a Black Dwarf from the Northern Mountains." Cornelius mentioned. "I risked my life all these years so that one day...you might be a better king than those before you."

"Then I have failed you." Caspian said solemnly.

"Everything I told you, everything I didn't, it was only because I believe in you." Cornelius explained. "You have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history: the Telmarine who saved Narnia."

Prince Caspian looked back at the woods in the distance, realizing that he could be more than what he was.


	9. Armies assemble

**~Telmarine Castle | The next day | Omniscient POV~**

In Beruna the last log of wood was finally mounted onto the bridge, which meant Miraz and his army could finally get to the other side.

In the castle, the councilmen were all dressed in their finest clothes, as it was Miraz's coronation. Miraz started walking down the room to the throne, as he did the Lords pledged their troops to him.

"Beruna pledges its troops."

"Galma pledges its troops."

"Tashbaan pledges its troops."

"Ettinsmoor pledges its troops."

Miraz knelt as the base of the throne steps. Lord Sopespian took the Telmarine crown from off it's pedestal. He walked behind Miraz and placed the crown on his head. Miraz turned around and sat in throne, Lord Sopespian and General Glozelle shared a look as he did this. The Lords in the room bowed before their new King.

Miraz and Prunaprismia, who was holding their child, walked out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard.

The courtyard was crowded with the people of the kingdom, all of them waving and shouting, "Long live the King!"

**~Aslan's How~**

As Peter sat on the steps on the Stone Table, looking at the drawing of Aslan, Lucy came up and sat next to him.

"You're lucky, you know," Peter said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, confused at her older brother.

"To have seen him. I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof."

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him."

Edmund came up to the two. "Pete," Edmund said anxiously. "You'd better come quickly."

**~Lydia's POV~**

I held onto Caspian's arm tightly as we watched what was happening. Soon enough the Pevensies and the other Narnians came outside. We all watched as Miraz's army along with his war machines came into view with numbers greater than ours. But I remembered General Oreius' wise words before the First Battle of Beruna, "Numbers do not win a battle."

As the army stopped moving Miraz, who was clad in gold armor, came forward on a white horse a bit past the others.

Peter called for a meeting right away. We went into a room deep in the How so no one could hear us. Once Peter was done explaining what Lucy was going to do, Trumpkin wasn't happy.

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin pointed at Lucy. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest?"

"It's our only chance," Peter defended.

"And she won't be alone." Susan said defending her brother. Trumpkin came up in front of Lucy.

"H-haven't enough of us died already?"

"Nikabrik was my friend too." Trufflehunter spoke up. "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

"For Aslan," Reepicheep piped up, taking out his rapier and putting across his chest.

"For Aslan!" said the Bulgy Bear next to Caspian, Professor Cornelius, and myself.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin frowned.

"No." Lucy put her hand on his shoulder. "We need you here."

"We have to hold them off until the ladies get back." Peter agreed.

I looked at Peter wide-eyed. I wasn't told of this until now. "What?" I mumbled.

"Right, I forgot to tell you." Peter admitted.

My mouth opened and closed, trying to think of something to say. "I understand why you want me to go, as it's not safe here, but I just wish you told me. But how am I going to do this, when I don't even know how to ride a horse?" I rode on a few horses in the past, but it was ages ago.

"We can teach you," Edmund answered. "Under the columns so the Telmarines can't see. I know it's not a lot of training, but it's as much as we can give you." I nodded, while cursing myself internally for not thinking of doing some horseback lessons.

"If I may..." Caspian spoke up. He looked over to his Professor, who nodded, and then stood up. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer...but as King, he is subject to the traditions...and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

When Caspian was done explaining the duel, Peter agreed to do it. Lucy was not very happy about it but she knew it was the best option.

"Ed, do you mind going to Miraz and try to get him to agree to the duel?" Peter asked his younger brother.

"Not at all, Pete. Should I go alone, or bring backup?" Edmund replied.

"I was thinking Glenstorm and Wimbleweather could go with you." Peter suggested.

"May I make a suggestion, my liege?" Cornelius piped up.

"Of course," Peter nodded and motioned for the old man to begin.

"Miraz knows of his nephew. Miraz knows of you Kings and Queens of Old, and he knows of our Narnian forces. However, he hasn't seen all our cards yet." Cornelius turned to look at me. "I trust that Miraz would want to meet Lydia here."

"I would like to meet him." I confessed. "If it's not too dangerous for me to tag along. I mean, I don't want to cause more trouble than I already have. I know I'm not much for fighting, and I wish I could provide you with crucial information that's going to make things a lot more easier, but I think that if I'm going with Edmund, then Miraz might think that we're weak since we have to send women to the battlefield, and I know that's not true at all but if he underestimates us… we might stand a better chance."

The Narnians were silent for a moment. I was starting to think that what I said probably was stupid, so I tried again. "Or maybe it's not that good of an idea after all. I'll just stay where I should be." I changed my mind.

"No," Peter concluded. "Lydia, you're going with Edmund. He thinks his men are well trained and he has the upper hand, but your vast knowledge of Narnia will be the boomerang he never saw coming. Brain over brawn anytime, I'd say."

"Preferably both." I heard Edmund whisper to Susan.

"Not to mention we also have Aslan on our side," Lucy added.

"Wait, do you have battle plan just in case?" I questioned.

"Yes, Ed came up with one the other day." It was Susan who answered. "We'll be briefing the warriors soon enough."

While Peter wrote up the letter, Edmund and I got changed into our battle attire. I put on an outfit that was much like Susan's battle dress. My dagger was around my waist and I had a bow and arrows on my back and my hair was back in a braid. I bet I looked just like Katniss Everdeen only in a dress, but I had best stay focused on our mission at hand.

**~Omniscient POV~**

Miraz and General Glozelle were looking at the party of two humans, a centaur, and a giant coming closer to the Telmarine camp site. The human boy and centaur held plants in their hands.

"Perhaps they intend to surrender," General Glozelle suggested.

"No." Miraz said, looking at the General. "They are much too noble for that." With that he turned around and walked into the camp.

**~Lydia's POV~**

Once we reached the campsite we were greeted by General Glozelle.

"State your names and business here," he spoke formally.

"King Edmund the Just, and Lady Lydia," Edmund stated, introducing us in a manner more regal than I've seen, but he had to go into King mode. He had a very composed exterior, but I'll bet he can stay calm and collected no matter what. After all he was such an experienced diplomat, unlike myself. I had to admit that as much as I was trying to pull a brave face my heart was actually pumping fast. "We are here to bring a proposal to King Miraz."

"Follow me." The General turned to walk away. Edmund and I shared a look and followed him inside.

I stayed close to Edmund as we entered the camp. The Telmarines were giving us weird looks, and some even stepped back in fright, at the sight of Glenstorm and Wimbleweather. I kept my pompous smile hidden. The General stopped at an area not far from the main tent.

"The Narnians can stay here," General Glozelle instructed. Edmund looked at the giant and centaur who nodded in reply. Edmund started walking followed by me, but the General stopped us. "Lady, it's best if you stay here. We don't allow women in the council settings."

I gritted my teeth at the sexism these powerful Telmarine men didn't hesitate to display. Before I could come up with a comeback, Edmund defended me. "Lady or not she is to come with me, for my royal brother says she is to."

"Very well then, if you'll follow me." The General turned around and walked to the tent.

Once we sent foot in the tent I didn't like the feeling in the air. I felt Miraz's condescending stare on me, and shivers were sent down my spine. I noticed two Telmarines Lords get closer to each other so their voices couldn't be heard. I figured it was either about Edmund or me, a female, being present in the council setting.

"King Edmund and Lady Lydia are here with a proposal." The General announced.

"They may proceed." Miraz said sternly. I noticed his voice was cold. Edmund and I stood a few feet away in front of Miraz.

Edmund unrolled the scroll and read it out loud. "'I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.'" Once Edmund was done reading the scroll he rolled it back up.

Miraz took a deep breath. "Tell me, Prince Edmund-" He began, but was cut off by the Just.

"King." Edmund corrected.

"Pardon me?" Miraz frowned and was clearly taken aback.

"It's King Edmund, actually. Just 'King,' though. Peter's the High King. I know, it's confusing," Edmund explained.

Miraz eyed him dismissively before continuing with whatever it was he had to say. "Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?"

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" Edmund chided. "I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct."

"And so you will be again," Miraz spitefully stated.

"Well, then you should have little to fear." Edmund replied coolly.

"This is not a question of bravery," Miraz chuckled. It was such a sinister chuckle that I couldn't help but flinch, but Edmund remained stoic and did not grimace as I did.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" _More like a quarter,_ I thought. _Or maybe half, indeed, if I was taking into account the extra years during the Golden Age._ I could tell Miraz didn't like what Edmund said, as his smile vanished.

"I didn't say I refused." Miraz leaning forward in his chair.

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty," Lord Gregoire piped up from Miraz's left. "Whatever your decision."

"Sire," Lord Sopespian said from Miraz's right. "Our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be-"

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz seethed, standing up from his seat with his sword in hand. I took a small step back in fright.

"I was merely pointing out that my Lord is well within his rights to refuse," Sopespian defended himself.

"His Majesty would never refuse." General Glozelle spoke from behind Edmund and I. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king."

"You." Miraz pointed his sword at Edmund. "You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

Edmund had a cheeky grin on his face, and I beamed a little proudly; we both knew Miraz took the bait.

"What time shall the duel take place?" Edmund asked.

Miraz looked at me in the eyes, as he sat back down. "10 o'clock tomorrow. That should give His Majesty enough time to get ready."

"10 o'clock it is." Edmund and I turned around to leave but Miraz said something that made us stop and my hair stand on end.

"Lady Lydia, is it?" he asked. I hated the way he said my name. It was the same kind of accent Caspian had, but it was so unlike how Caspian spoke, which made me want the Prince to say it over and over again. I turned around, slightly frightened. "You seem rather amused by my acceptance of the challenge put before me. Tell me, should I fear you?"

I had to choose my words wisely. My brain was, fortunately, working. "I know who's going to win the duel." I said smartly. It was the truth, and he had nothing on me. "Now if you'll excuse us we must get back to Their Majesties and Prince Caspian."

With that we left. Once we were half way in the field I let out my breath.

"Nice one," Edmund complimented. "I was worried you would say something else."

"Don't worry Ed, I may not have as much sass as you but I do have a way with words." At the word sass Edmund looked at me confused, but with a grin on his face.

"Sass?"

"Yes, sass." We both started chuckling. When we got to the How the others looked worried, but that could be because Edmund thought we shouldn't look happy.

"10 o'clock tomorrow," Edmund spoke, beaming. Everyone let out a big sigh in relief.

While we waited for tomorrow Caspian taught me how to ride a horse. My body felt sore afterward so I had a cold bath, before dinner.

The Pevensies, Caspian, and I all eat dinner silently. There wasn't anything we wanted to talk about, and I doubt the topic of weather would do.

"Can I say something?" I said, loud enough for them to hear.

"What is it, Lydia?" Susan asked.

I looked at Lucy beside me. "There's something I'd like to tell you all, but you must keep it a secret. I have a feeling if the Telmarines find out…it won't be good."

"Our lips are sealed," Edmund said, giving me a small smile.

I rubbed my sweaty palms on the skirts of my dress, I've told people about it before and though just every reaction was good (but one) it was still a tough subject for me. "I have this thing called Asperger Syndrome." I saw the look of confusion on their faces.

"What is that?" Edmund caught on.

"It's…a disorder," I replied. "It makes me very different from other people."

"How so?" Peter asked.

"I-I can't pick up social cues," I admitted. "Like facial expressions and body language, I don't have good social skills so making friends and just starting a conversation with someone is hard for me. Just talking to the lot of you – though it's relatively easier – is still hard for me. You can help me by bringing me into the conversation more often, and making me feel at ease but don't push me. I don't like changes in routine and if it's too much I can have a meltdown, after holding it for days."

I took a moment to catch my breath, and grabbed my cloth napkin from the table, and wiped my teary eyes. I could never understand why I got teary eyed when I talked to people about this. I just did. I felt Lucy rub my back which helped me.

"What else is there about your syndrome?" Peter asked.

"Well…I somewhat lack empathy, I'm unable to recognize differences in tone, I have a formal way of speaking meaning, my vocabulary is advanced compared to other people my age – not you four though because you're mentally a whole lot older than me. I'm not that good at eye contact so that's why my eyes are darting around. Although most of the time I do look Caspian in the eyes." I covered the left side of my face, as Caspian was sitting on that side. "That's just because he has dark chocolate eyes that hypnotize you."

"I heard that." Caspian grinned.

I continued to explain. "I can get preoccupied about a subject, for example Golden Retrievers." the three Pevensies smiled when I said this. After all, how could anyone just deny their cuteness? "I can know a lot about the subject at hand, and go on for hours about it. I have delayed motor skills and I have heightened sensitivity – so loud noises, bright lights, strange tastes and textures are troubling. I have anxiety which can come out of nowhere, and most people do not understand me. I like to escape from reality to my own world via daydreams. That happens quite a lot. And I can't stand rejection. So… that's… it."

After a moment of silence, Susan was the first to speak. "Can I give you a hug, Lydia?"

"I'd love a hug from you, Susan," I got up and wrapped my arms around Susan and that's when I realized we've never hugged before. Her embrace was amazing and just what I needed.

"Feeling better?" Susan asked when we finally pulled away.

"Yes. Thank you." I gave her a weak smile.

"You're very welcome." She smiled back at me.

As Susan went back to sit down Peter came up. "Can I get a hug too?"

"Of course, magnificent," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. After my hug with Peter was done Edmund wanted his turn, and I knew that was something because he wasn't a hugger.

"So who knows about this?" Susan questioned, after Edmund and I sat down.

"In this world, just about every Narnian," I stated.

"How do the Narnians know?" Edmund and Peter said at the same time, making me giggle.

"Because of Lydia's star." Lucy replied smartly.

"You have a star?" Edmund asked.

"Apparently," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Oh, do you know that you four have stars too?"

"We do?" Lucy asked, clearly surprised. I took it they didn't know.

"Yeah." I nodded.

I was pacing around in my room in my brown dress. I tried sleeping but it was no use; I was too worried about tomorrow. I had enough I knew one person who could make me feel better so I grabbed Caspian's cloak – I wondered when I ought to return this to him. I got out of my room, and walked down the halls. I knocked on the door and soon enough Caspian opened the door with just his shirt, pants and boots on. His hair was a bit tousled, and I guessed I was him while he was sleeping.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" he queried.

"I'm sorry, if I woke you from sleeping, but I can't sleep. May I come in?"

"Yes, you may." He moved aside and I walked in. "What's on your mind?" He asked as he closed the door.

"I can't stop thinking about tomorrow." I plainly stated.

"Try not to think about it." He rubbed his eyes.

"I'm trying. We were silent for a while until I stated what was on my mind. "What do you think of me after what I told you at dinner?" I inquired.

"I see you in a different light. I guess I can understand you better. Have you always had…?"

"Asperger Syndrome," I finished. "Since I was born. I'm not really sure how I inherited it, and I don't think my parents know either."

"Does anyone else in your family have this Asperger's?" I giggled slightly as Caspian had a hard time with the word.

"My elder sister's youngest son does. But he has more of it than I do." I answered.

"What's your family like?" Caspian took a step closer to me.

I figured he wanted to know that, because he didn't have much of a family his own. "Like any normal family on Earth – but I suppose you'd want more of an explanation. I have a family that cares for me and loves me like crazy. My parents treat me differently from my elder brother, because of my Aspergers. He thinks I'm spoiled, which I probably am."

"What is your brother like?" He got curious.

"Annoying, but I love him. I don't see him as much as I used to, because he married someone and left to live somewhere else with her and her son." I shrugged.

"You said you had an elder sister." He pointed out.

"Oh, I rarely get to see her. I've only seen my sister a couples of times, which makes me sad because I want to be part of her life, and her children's." I explained. "But at least these thoughts are happier than the anxiety of tomorrow's events that are eating at me."

"Do you want to go back to your room and sleep, or stay here for a bit? I am fine with both, so it's your call." Caspian offered.

I went with the latter option and went on to tell Caspian about my family. I tried to keep things as concise as possible to not bore him with details that might not even matter much to him. As I spent more and more energy talking, I finally could get myself to sleep, and I collapsed on Caspian's bed, and slept away.


	10. The duel

**~The next day | Lydia's POV~**

The next day when I awoke, I didn't want to move; the blankets were too comfy. I heard some noises and looked behind me to see Caspian and his bare back. I wondered what Caspian was doing shirtless in my room, but that's when I realized I fell asleep in Caspian's room, talking about my family. I kept looking as he put on a brown shirt, and then moved. I quickly turned around and acted like I asleep.

"I know you're awake," Caspian spoke, after a few seconds.

I sighed realizing it was no use acting asleep, and sat up.

"Morning." I gave him a small beam.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked, grinning.

"I did. Did you?" I stretched my arms.

"I did as well." He beamed.

"I think I should leave to get ready for the day." I yawned.

Caspian escorted me to the door, but I turned to him, before I opened it. "Will you see me and the Queens off?"

"Of course." He nodded.

**~Omniscient POV~**

"This was not what I meant. This is _my_ fight," Caspian argued, as he and Peter turned the corner into another hall.

"I think we've already tried that," Peter pointed out, before he stopped to look at Caspian. "Look, if there's ever going to be peace with the Telmarines, you have to be the one who brings it," he added as they continued walking.

"How can I if you won't help me?" Caspian inquired.

"Not like this," Peter answered. "If I don't make it, Narnia's future is in _your_ hands."

"And what about your own future?" Caspian questioned.

"I was thinking about a career in medicine," Peter admitted. He looked at his armor that was laid out before him. Reepicheep stood on the table next to them. Trumpkin eyed the Magnificent King before handing him his helmet.

Peter took hold of it and thought of the battles he wore it in.

"Your Majesty?" the Bulgy Bear in the corner spoke up.

Peter looked up at the bear right away. "Yes?"

"I'm a bear, I am," he started, stammering a little before Peter cut him off.

"And a fine one I'm sure," Peter said a little dismissively.

"B-begging your pardon," he stuttered. "But tradition holds that you pick your Marshalls of the Lists."

"He's right, you need to choose your seconds," Caspian spoke up.

"Don't let him, he'll only fall asleep and suck his paws," Trumpkin interjected.

"Sire, my life is forever at your command, but, I had thought perhaps I might be set for this challenge," Reepicheep said hopefully. Trumpkin chuckled at him.

"As you know, my good Reepicheep," Peter started. "Many humans are afraid of mice. And it really wouldn't be fair to Miraz to have anything in sight that could further dilute his courage."

"Of course. Your Majesty is the mirror of honor," Reepicheep replied, a little embarrassed. "That was exactly what I was thinking."

Peter smiled a little, amused at the mouse, before turning to Caspian, who also had a small smile on face. "Caspian, tell Glenstorm I want him, Ed, and…" he was cut off the bear.

"Please," the bear pleaded, causing Peter to quickly turn around. "Your Majesty."

"It is your right, and my honor," Peter answered. "But you must remember not to suck your paws." Peter turned around and brought out his shield.

Trumpkin looked at the bear and groaned. "Oh, he's doing it right now!" the dwarf exclaimed. The bear quickly stopped sucking his paw, as Peter looked at him.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" Peter asked.

"Are you sure that _you_ are?" Caspian queried, suddenly. Peter looked at him, surprised at the question. He looked away again quickly, not wanting to answer Caspian's question, as he didn't have the answer.

Luckily there was a distraction and so Caspian and Peter looked down the hall to see Lydia running to them. She was back in her forest green dress, with a dark blue cloak, hair back in a braid, and her dagger on her side. Lydia knew she'd fall on her back so she decided not to take her bow and arrows.

"Lydia," both Caspian and Peter called at the same time, making the lady stop in her tracks due to the awkwardness in the situation and she didn't know who to address first. She glanced at Caspian, but eventually turned to the High King.

"Peter," she spoke. "I wanted to talk to you."

Caspian felt a pang of jealousy as Lydia called Peter's name and not his. Was he not good enough, compared to the Magnificent King? He frowned slightly, but the King beside him made no gesture for him to leave so that the two could converse in private, so Caspian stood where he was, eyeing them observantly.

"Yes?" Peter motioned for Lydia to go on.

"I wanted to tell you watch your arm and self in general," Lydia advised. "There are some things I disagree with you on, but no matter what I do want you safe."

"Thank you; I'll watch out." Peter gave her a small smile. "And you stay safe too, alright?"

"Alright," Lydia nodded, and went up to him, and wrapped her arms around the High King. Peter was taken aback at the gesture but soon returned the hug. Caspian watched the two intently.

**~Lydia's POV~**

Caspian, Lucy, Susan, and I were near the opening of the How where we were to escape. As I barely knew had to ride a horse, and my lessons yesterday were barely enough, I rode on Destrier with Susan, while Lucy rode on another black horse. She did know how to ride a horse more than I ever could.

Once Caspian was done checking on Lucy, he came to Susan and me. I had to say, Caspian looked very handsome and muscular in his armor.

"Destrier has always served me well. You two are in good hands," Caspian said to us.

"Or hooves," Lucy giggled.

Destrier moved a bit, startling me. Caspian quickly settled his horse, and then looked at Susan.

"Good luck," he said to her. When he spoke, I wish he was looking at me instead.

"Thanks," Susan smiled briefly, "you too."

At their interaction, I felt a wave of jealousy reaching me once again.

"Look. Maybe it is time you had this back." He was holding Susan's ivory horn.

"Why don't you hold on to it?" Susan replied. "You might need to call us again."

Thankfully, the jealousy in my heart was swiftly settled when Susan said "us" instead of "me", so at least when compared to the Gentle Queen, who had always managed to make lots of noblemen fall for her, I still did stand a chance.

**~Outside | Omniscient POV~**

Peter and Edmund were exiting the How; Peter was clad in his knight armor his visor was up and his shield was on his arm, Edmund was also clad in armor but not as much as Peter and he was carrying Rhindon. Both the Telmarines and Narnians were cheering loudly for their kings. Miraz was laxly sitting down in a chair as he saw the two young kings come out; by his side he had his Marshals of the Lists, Lord Sopespian, Lord Gregoire and General Glozelle.

"If it should appear to be going poorly..." He said nodding at the crossbow the General held.

"Understood, Your Majesty." Glozelle replied curtly.

Miraz stood up just as the two kings got to their sides. Peter drew his sword causing the Narnians to cheer loudly. Miraz turned to Lord Sopespian and forcefully took his helmet.

"I hope you won't be too disappointed when I survive." He put on his helmet and without looking grabbed his sword which Lord Gregoire held. The two kings stepped into the arena; both were quiet and both sides watched with anticipation. The two kings started circling each other.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz stated.

"Well, feel free." Peter said coldly.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz questioned.

Peter replied sternly. "Just one." With this he put his visor down and stepped onto a boulder nearby. Both of the kings let out a battle cry, indicating the commencement of the duel.

~In the woods | Lydia's POV~

We rode out of the cave and into the trail that would lead us to Aslan. After a while we heard neighs and looked to see Telmarine soldiers.

"Ride!" One of them yelled.

"They've seen us!" Lucy shouted. We got into an area and Susan stopped her horse which I followed as best as I could. Susan got off her horse and Lucy was very confused.

"Take the reins." Susan told me while looking me firmly in the eye.

"What are you doing?" I, in spite of knowing what exactly she was planning to do, questioned anxiously but did as I was told since there was no time to waste.

"I'm sorry. I am. But it looks as if you two will be going alone after all." As we rounded a big tree Susan held a steady pose with her bow and arrows. I tried my best to keep my balance and had to take control of the reins which I still couldn't do very well but I would have to survive. Lucy and I anxiously glanced at each other and moved forward.

**Omniscient POV~**

Susan knew that she had to stop the Telmarines. She was ready, as ever, to fire. As quick as she could she shot arrows at the soldiers, knocking them off their horses. She wasn't quick enough to block an oncoming Telmarine from getting to her so she ducked and hit the body of the horse instead. She was knocked back and quickly moved to try to save herself.

All of a sudden, however, Caspian emerged from out of nowhere and knocked Susan's assailant out. He came up to her and offered her his hand to help her up. "You sure you didn't need that horn?"

Susan just smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling herself onto his horse.

**~At the How~**

Two Kings were battling it out in the arena. Miraz was able to knock off Peter's helmet and went to strike but Peter quickly moved his head and swung at his opponent's leg: the Telmarine gasped in pain but they continued lunging at each other. Miraz managed to get the Narnian King on the ground and stepped on his shield: Peter howled in pain. As Miraz swung at him but Peter rolled out of the way and then knocked Miraz down and got up, dusting himself off. Peter suddenly heard neighs and looked to see Caspian and his sister riding in.

"Does His Highness need a respite?" Miraz clenched his teeth.

"Five minutes?" Peter managed to speak.

"Three!" Miraz confirmed, and the two kings went to their respective sides in pain.

"Where are they?" He questioned anxiously about Lucy and Lydia as he breathed heavily.

"They got through..." Susan gestured at Caspian. "With a little help."

"Thanks." Peter sighed.

"Well, you were busy," Caspian replied, shrugging.

"You better get up there." Peter said to his sister while motioning to where the archers were. "Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word." Susan came forward and hugged her brother causing him to hiss in pain.

"Sorry." Susan muttered.

"It's alright." Peter panted.

"Be careful." Susan then left to lead the archers.

"Keep smiling." Edmund advised his brother as he shot a glance at the anxious Narnians. The next thing Susan saw was Peter bringing his sword in the air with a big smile, causing the crowds to cheer loudly.

"How does he look to you?" Miraz asked his Marshals.

"Young." Lord Sopespian said with a grin on his face.

"But His Majesty's doing extremely well..." General Glozelle said tightly trying a piece of cloth around Miraz's cut as the Telmarine hissed in pain. "For his age."

Prince Caspian pulled the Narnian King's shield from his arm. Peter let out a cry of agony.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter told his younger brother who started working on it. "What do you think happens back home if you die here? You know you've always been there, and I never really-" He was cut off by his arm getting back into place.

"Save it for later." Edmund patted Peter's other shoulder in support.

The two Kings stood up; the crowds cheered once again. This portion of the duel was much more brutal for the two fought even harder. After a while of hard fighting Miraz was able to grab Peter and throw him against a rock and grab his sword; he went to strike but Peter quickly moved out of the way and Peter in return hit the cut on Miraz's leg. Miraz cried out in pain while the Narnians cheered loudly again.

"Respite!" Peter demanded.

"Respite." Miraz held up his hand in defense.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund exclaimed. Peter knew it wasn't right to kill in cold blood like Miraz so he walked away but as he did Miraz got enough energy to go after him.

"Look out!" Edmund shouted upon seeing the Telmarine king grab a hold of the sword; Peter quickly moved out of the way, grabbed the sword and stabbed him in the underarm disabling him. Miraz dropped to his knees while Peter held the sword across his chest.

"What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz sneered.

"It's not mine to take." Peter replied angrily. Peter turned on his heel and held the sword out to Caspian who stepped forward and firmly took hold of the sword: Caspian walked up to Miraz while Peter moved back near his younger brother. Caspian looked down at his father's assassinator while putting his sword up.

"Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine King after all." Miraz put his head down. Caspian let out a battle cry and stabbed the sword into a patch of grass near Miraz's knee. It might have been Caspian's chance to take the life of his father's killer but he couldn't do it. Murderer or not he wasn't that kind of Telmarine. Miraz looked up at his nephew with wide eyes.

"Not one like you." Caspian corrected. Miraz was obviously confused. "Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." Caspian walked away. As he passed Glenstorm, the centaur held up his sword causing the Narnians to cheer loudly for the millionth time.

Prince Caspian looked up to see Susan smiling proudly at him, as was all the Narnians. General Glozelle looked at the prince but he was snapped out of his trance by Lord Sopespian who gave Miraz's helmet to Lord Gregoire.

"My King." Lord Sopespian said helping Miraz up; he quickly turned Miraz around having his back face the Narnians.

"I'll deal with you when this is over." Miraz seethed.

"It is over." Not a second after he said that did he stab Miraz with one of Susan's arrows. The two sides watched as the Telmarine King fell down dead.


	11. Aslan saves the day

**~Omniscient POV~**

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!" Lord Sopespian shouted, before running to his horse.

"Be ready!" Peter yelled to his army while Lord Sopespian and General Glozelle were on their way to the Telmarine side.

"Peter!" Caspian shouted pointing behind him; Lord Gregoire started to advance behind them but Peter was quicker and swung at his legs and then his head.

"Go!" Peter commanded. Caspian went back onto his horse while Peter and Edmund went to where Miraz and his Marshals were a few minutes ago.

"To arms, Telmar! To arms!" General Glozelle shouted as he rode to the Telmarines.

"Loose!" A Telmarine shouted to the catapult people.

Big boulders were suddenly thrown to the other side nearing some Narnians. The Narnians waited until the Telmarines were going to strike. Once Lord Sopespian was on the Telmarine side; he looked to the general and gave him a nod with that he raised his sword in the air and shouted.

"Cavalry!" He waited a few seconds and then lowered his sword and pointed it to the other side. "Attack!" With that the cavalry rode out; once they were at a certain spot Susan shouted.

"Archers to the ready!" All the archers brought out their arrows and strung them.

The Telmarines kept riding in but once they hit a certain point Peter turned around. Noticing the signal Caspian and Glenstorm rode into the How to were the other Narnians were. He grabbed a torch from off the wall and shouted.

"Narnians!" He turned his horse back towards the columns. "Charge!" With Caspian leading the charge the Narnians rode underground. Once they were at the checkmark a centaur blow a horn indicting to the two young kings that they were ready.

"One, two..." Peter started.

"Three, four..." Underneath Caspian stated also.

"Five, six..." Peter continued. Once the Telmarines were half way in the field Susan shouted.

"Take your aim!" The archers pulled up their bows and drew them as well; boulders where hitting the sides near the archers.

"Stay with them!" Trumpkin shouted.

"Eight, nine..." Peter continued from his spot. "Get ready!"

"Now!" Caspian shouted once they hit their marks; the Narnians started knocking down the columns making the ground underneath the Telmarines drop down tens of feet underground..

As the Telmarines rushed over the grass the ground started to crack open; this caused half of the Telmarines to dive down into the ruble.

"Now!" Susan shouted; the archers let their arrows go as they connected with many Telmarines. Edmund ran over to one of the nearby horses and climbed on.

"Charge!" Cried Peter as he and many Narnians went into the inferno. Caspian and the other Narnians came from underground and into the inferno as well. After a while of fighting Reepicheep went up to a Telmarine soldier trying to get out of the hole.

"You're a mouse." The stunned soldier said.

"You people have no imagination." With that he brought his rapier into the soldier's eye killing him.

Peter had just ended a soldier when he noticed the rest of the Telmarine army coming nearer. Upon seeing this Caspian lifted his sword in the air signaling the griffins to come in carrying dwarfs to kill Telmarine from the air. The Telmarines noticed this and brought out their ballista and shot at the griffin making them fall.

"Back to the How!" Peter shouted with his sword in the air. The Narnians started running towards the How; Lord Sopespian did not like this.

"Cut off their escape!" He shouted to the soldiers controlling the catapults. Boulders started hitting the How.

"Brace yourselves!" Susan shouted to the other archers. Peter and other Narnians ran for the How.

"Back to the How!" A Narnian shouted, spreading orders.

A boulder hit one of the columns of the arena making it fly into the arch of the entrance. Peter stopped right away noticing this but some unlucky Narnians didn't; the arch started giving away crushing a couple Narnians underneath. Peter noticed a tree near his sister gave away, making her fall; if it weren't for Trumpkin quickly grabbing her hand the Gentle Queen would be dead. Caspian came up to Peter watching Susan fall safely into a ledge. The Magnificent King turned around seeing the Telmarine circling around the Narnians.

"Crush them all." Lord Sopespian said with noticeable hatred in his voice.

The Just King came up to his brother and dropped his crossbow and drew his sword, Trumpkin and Susan came up as well and Caspian drew his dagger. The High King looked at his brother and then ran forward with the other right behind him.

**~In the woods | Lydia's POV~**

Lucy and I were on our horses' right next to each other going as fast as we could. We heard a noise behind us and looked to see a Telmarine soldier advancing on us. I knew by this time Aslan was near and the battle would soon be over. Lucy and I both looked over to see something move in the woods.

"Aslan." I whispered to myself.

The Great Lion stopped right in front of us with a big roar causing the horses to rear making us fall in the process. We hit the ground hard next to each other and unlike Lucy I wasn't looking at the Lion but at the ground not wanting to look at Him directly just yet. I heard the Great Lion growl as he made a big jump for the Telmarine. Lucy and I both got up to look at Him.

He turned his big Lion head to look at us now: I gasped while a shiver ran down my spine. There He was the most powerful being in the entire universe (next to His Father of course) looking more perfect than how I had dared picture him to be. He was even more beautiful and radiant than I could even describe. He was even more sizable than in the movies. His eyes held more wisdom in them than anyone could even quantify. He was terrifying, but not in a horrible way like Jadis. Rather, in a good way and just being in His presence made me feel even stronger than I ever felt before. The light of the sun shone right on Him, making His majestic, golden fur glisten. Quoting _The Silver Chair_, He was 'so bright and real and strong that everything else began at once to look pale and shadowy compared with Him." Instinctually, I knelt in reverence to the Great Lion.

"Aslan!" Lucy said aloud running forward, while I stayed kneeling. She hugged the giant Lion making the two of them fall on the ground, and I knew for a fact He enjoyed the embrace.

"I knew it was you. The whole time, I knew it. The others didn't believe us." Lucy said.

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?" Aslan spoke, His voice a deep growl that contained a sort of dignified eminence that gave me chills.

"I'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone." Lucy apologized.

Aslan's gaze moved to me and as soon as I had felt it, I looked up at Him. "Rise, child, and come to me." His voice was very rich and full of power. I slowly got up on my feet before scuttling forward, and once I got to Him I looked at Him with tears in my eyes. I buried my face deep in His golden mane. When I reluctantly pulled away from Him I saw a warm smile on his face. I looked at Lucy who a big smile on her face but it went away when she remembered something.

"Why wouldn't You show Yourself? Why couldn't You come roaring in and save us like last time?" Lucy asked sadly.

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." Aslan replied equivocally.

"If we'd have come earlier, would everyone who died...could we have stopped that?" Lucy wondered.

"We can never know what would have happened, Lucy. But what will happen is another matter entirely." Aslan offered.

"You mean You'll help?" A dash of hope was draw across Lucy's expression.

"Of course. As will you two." Aslan answered.

"Oh, I wish I was braver." Lucy said, sighing lightly.

"If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness. Now," He stood up and I let go of His mane. "I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?"

I quickly covered my ears before He let out a gigantic roar that was more ferrous and powerful than any earthly sounds. Lucy and I stood up and looked around as the trees started coming to life. A dryad of soft pink flower pedals came near us and waved and of course I waved back. I looked at Lucy we both had the biggest of smiles on our faces.

"You have done well, my child. You have been kind to others, and you have shown courage and strength when you are faced with challenges. For this I will reward you, in my own time." Aslan praised me, and I was speechless. "There is no time to waste. Now we must get to the others. Perhaps you two would like to climb on my back and hold tight." He stooped a little lower for Lucy and I to mount him.

"Your back?" I whispered, my voice quivering in awe.

"It is the fastest way to travel, my child." Aslan explained.

I looked at Lucy with a big smile on my face. I was in front with Lucy behind me. I clung onto Aslan mane while Lucy held onto my waist and then we were off to the Fords of Beruna.

**~Omniscient POV~**

Trumpkin was just done fighting a Telmarine when another one came up to him. The Telmarine quickly hit him with his sword making him fall. Caspian, who was nearby, flung his dagger into the Telmarine's chest, making Trumpkin move away so the dwarf wouldn't get crushed. The Narnians continued fighting as more Telmarine troops came in.

Caspian was having a hard time fighting two soldiers when he tripped, making him fall into the pit. When he finally got up Caspian noticed General Glozelle pulling a spear from the ground. The General advanced towards the Telmarine Prince and stopped when he realized something was coming out from ground. Before he could figure out what it was, it grabbed him and knocked him out.

The Telmarine Prince was confused until he came out of the pit with Peter's help and saw many trees moving; Trumpkin handed him his dagger. The trees moving made the Telmarine soldiers run for their lives.

"Lucy and Lydia." Peter pointed. The Narnians started cheering in triumph. Two boulders came near and hit one of the trees closets to them: the trees fell and the other trees were not happy about this. The trees dug their roots in the ground and moved them to the other side going after the catapults.

"For Aslan!" Peter and many other Narnians shouted: the Narnians started running after the Telmarines.

"We can defeat them if we draw them to the river." A Lord said to Lord Sopespian.

"We must regroup. To Beruna!" Sopespian shouted.

**~Lydia's POV~**

We got to the edge of the woods when Aslan stopped. "Now you two must go forward alone."

"But what about You, Aslan?" The Valiant Queen asked.

"Do not worry, dear one. I will be right where I am needed." The Great Lion answered.

"Come on," I said, taking Lucy's hand and running forward.

Lucy and I slowed down once we got to the bridge and soon caught sight of Lord Sopespian leading some Telmarines in front and the Narnians behind them. Lucy and I pulled out our daggers with victorious, knowing smiles ever present on our faces. Lord Sopespian looked behind him to the others. When he looked back Aslan came up right next to Lucy. We looked at Him with trust, and then back at the Telmarines.

"Charge!" Lord Sopespian cried out. Once they were halfway out Aslan let out a big roar that made them stop.

The river was starting to come forward with a big wave. The Telmarines headed back to the bank. Lord Sopespian and a few more soldiers made way to us but were cut short when the river came up. I looked in awe at the giant river god; some soldiers flung themselves off the bridge and into the water. The river god was gigantic. Enormous to the extreme and I stumbled backwards out of sheer shock at its size and power.

The river god looked at Aslan who nodded. He came down and grabbed the bridge with only Lord Sopespian on it. He pulled the bridge to eye level and looked at the lord before he opened his mouth and consumed the traitor. The river god fell back into the water, causing a large splash that soaked all the warriors.

The Second Battle of Beruna was over, just as it should. The Telmarines lost. The Narnians won.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! The next chapter is gonna take a little while till it's up. In the mean time, you should check out my co-writer, PopRockShawty, and her fanfics! She has Caspian/OC, and Pevensies/OCs and they're really good! :)**


	12. Do you see Him now?

**~Lydia's POV~**

As I put my dagger away, I couldn't contain my smile. Narnia belonged to the Narnians again, and Caspian was finally going to become King of Narnia. The crowds parted and I saw the three Pevensies, and Caspian start walking over to Aslan, Lucy, and me. As the four stumbled through the water I noticed that the Kings were washing their swords in the water. I figured it was to get rid of the blood, and wanting a clean sword as they met and greeted the Great Lion.

I couldn't help but grin at the Telmarine Prince as he looked at Aslan in awe. The three Pevensies and Caspian arrived on the shore and knelt before the Great Lion.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia."

Peter and Susan and Edmund stood up, but Caspian stayed kneeling. Aslan, of course, took notice of this. "All of you."

Caspian looked up to meet the eyes of the Great Lion. "I do not think I am ready." I took a small notice his voice quivered in fear. A good kind of fear though.

"It is for that very reason I know you are," Aslan said. At that, Caspian rose.

The sound of bagpipes came in the air. We all looked between Caspian and Peter, to see Reepicheep being carried on a stretcher by some of his mice. Once the mice set their chief down Lucy ran forward, bringing her cordial out. She knelt next to the mouse and put a drop of fire-flower juice into his mouth. As she stood up Reepicheep found his breath again, making us all let out our breaths in relief.

"Oh! Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you," Reepicheep spoke, as one of his mice helped him up. Reepicheep set his eyes on the Great Lion. "Oh! Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in..." As he bowed forward he stumbled. He looked behind and quickly covered up his tailless nub. I had to cover my mouth so the mouse couldn't see my smile. "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." He looked at Lucy. "Perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that," Lucy answered, looking at her cordial.

"You could have a go," Reepicheep pushed on. Aslan chuckled at the mouse's words. The chuckle was soft and beautiful to hear.

"It becomes you well, small one," Aslan stated.

"All the same, great King." Reepicheep pulled out his rapier. "I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend." Aslan said cryptically.

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things," Reepicheep explained. Aslan, Lucy, and I shared a look at this.

One of Reepicheep's mice, Peepiceek, came forward holding his tail. "May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief." The other mice grabbed their tails as well.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." Reepicheep made a face and looked behind him to see a new tail.

"Look!" He cheered, showing off his tail. "Thank you, my liege." Reepicheep nodded, Aslan made a little nod with His head in reply. "I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" Aslan turned to Lucy.

Everyone looked over to Trumpkin; he was having Telmarine soldiers give up their swords, as they came from the other side.

Trumpkin looked at us, feeling out gaze on him. He timidly came over a few yards in front of us. Aslan stood up as the red dwarf went on his knees. I quickly covered my ears before Aslan let out a big roar making the dwarf grimace.

"Do you see Him now?" Lucy asked. A scared smile ran across the dwarf's face.

"We're sorry, we didn't believe you Aslan. Please forgive us," Susan said softly.

"Do not fret, child, for I know in your heart you still have faith." I beamed happily at Susan apologized for her occasional lack of faith.

For a few hours we helped the Narnians and Telmarines alike. Injured warriors were sent to the castles' care units. Afterwards, Aslan said it was best we get inside, and the others would handle the troops. The Pevensies, Doctor Cornelius, Caspian and I got on horseback, and it was a couple of hours before sunset when we finally got to the Telmarine castle.

The castle in my opinion was the very definition of Telmarine: dark, shadowy, scary, somewhat cold, and felt unwelcoming. As we went through the village I noticed the people talking to one another, and I figured it was about the Narnians and the Kings and Queens of Old. Also, the people looked extremely happy once they set their eyes on Caspian. I smiled to myself, knowing Caspian must mean a lot to his people. Probably more than he thought or expected.

We got to the courtyard and I saw Caspian's aunt, Prunaprismia, holding her baby close to her. I figured seeing the Narnians, after thinking they were dead, was scary for her and she wanted to her child safe, just in case. Caspian got off Destrier and approached his aunt while the rest of us remained on horseback.

**~Omniscient POV~**

"Caspian," Pruna said, as if her nephew was a figment of her imagination. She had her tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I have missed you so much. Miraz…did he not make it?"

Caspian just shook his head and looked down. "I did not kill him. Lord Sopespian did."

"I always knew something was off about him." Pruna sighed, and tears were streaming down her face. She bit her lip for a moment, before gently handing her son over to her lady-in-waiting who was standing next to her.

And then, Prunaprismia embraced her nephew. Caspian had nothing but troubles in his life, so happiness was something he needed dearly, especially when the only people who had been genuinely kind to him was his nurse, his tutor, and his aunt.

Afterwards, Prunaprismia let Caspian hold the baby. He had virtually no experience so it could be said that he just held the baby awkwardly, but when he looked at his cousin, he smiled. For the son of a wicked man, he was quite cute. And it's impossible to hate a baby who has never done anything wrong in his life.

"Hello there, little cousin." Caspian grinned as the baby made another baby noise. "What is his name?"

"Alejandro." Prunaprismia beamed. "It means 'defender'."

"That is a nice name." Caspian said.

Pruna nodded. "Miraz choose it." The sadness of losing her husband was evident even in her smile.

**~Lydia's POV~**

I watched as Caspian and his aunt had a sweet moment together. I was very happy Caspian had someone (other than his professor) to be there for him. He needed it after all.

A noise caught my attention. I turned to look as some men on horses galloped into the courtyard. One of the men carried a body over the saddle in front of him. I cringed and looked away. I started hoping that man would make it. Life is precious, after all, and I knew his family would be mourning for the loss. But instead of making me even sadder, it gave me an idea. I instantly thought of the fallen troops when Peter led them into Miraz's castle for the night raid. I always thought we very much needed a way to commemorate them and remember their valorous acts. What could be better than a Remembrance Day?

"Peter?" I called.

"Yes?"

"Does Narnia have some sort of a…Remembrance Day?" I asked.

"Remembrance Day?" Peter inquired curiously. I then remembered England wouldn't have a Remembrance Day, at least by that name, until after World War II.

"Yeah, where the nation mourns the loss of the fallen troops." I explained.

"Oh, no. Why do you ask?" he queried.

"Well, Peter," I smiled. "Can't I be curious?"

"Well, Lydia." Peter returned the smile. "You want Narnia to have a Remembrance Day, I'm guessing?"

Lydia smiled cryptically at Peter. "Come with me and you'll see." She then led him to where his siblings were huddled around Aslan in the courtyard.

The three Pevensies and Aslan looked at us, when we got to them. "I think Lydia has something to share," Peter said to his siblings.

"Oh, do go on and tell us," Susan ushered.

"I had an idea," I stammered a bit, though Aslan's being near calmed me down. "I was wondering if Narnia could have a Remembrance Day, for the fallen troops. It's a nice way of thinking of them, and thanking them for serving us and the nation."

"Oh, I hadn't seen that coming," Edmund blurted. "But I'd definitely say yes to that."

"That's a wonderful idea," Lucy grinned, cheery as usual.

"You have a kind heart, my child," Aslan's expressions softened.

"Perhaps it could happen today. Not right now, but every year on this day. And there could be a flower representing it as well, perhaps a poppy, but it could be something else," I suggested without stammering. "Those are the only thoughts I have on it, at the moment, anyway."

"You have shown that you have a kind heart, dear one." Aslan said to me, making me smile. "Narnia needs kind hearts like yours."

"Does this mean you approve of it?" I asked, barely containing my happiness.

Aslan gave a nod, and I went forward to embrace the Great Lion. "Thank you, thank you!" Aslan chuckled in reply.

The Pevensies and I were brought to our guest rooms – or, more accurately, bedchambers. There were a few maids who were going to assist me for the rest of my stay.

A warm bath was ready for me which I slipped into almost right away. The warm water was something I dearly missed and would never take for granted ever again. After my bath I changed into a nightgown and robe. I chose to have dinner in my room as I felt better in here. The food was more than we had in the How and I was so hungry I asked my maid to get me seconds.

Thinking I'd wake up late the next morning, before I went to sleep, I told my maids to not expect me awake when most people are up. Sleep came to me the quickest since I'd been here, but I figured it was me missing a proper bed.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading the chapter and I hope you liked it. I hope you're looking forward to reading the next chapter as much as I am looking forward to publishing it; it's going to take a while but not as long as before. BTW, the chapter with the raid and chapters on the Second Battle of Beruna were edited by my co-writer PopRockShawty because they were too hard for me to write the first time, and she's better at them. So if you like what you read please go read PopRockShawty's stories as well! Let them keep you busy reading until I have my next chapter up!**


End file.
